BloodLust
by Badguy L I
Summary: Leina, an old friend of Leon's decides to join him in his mission to rescue the president's daughter. As the two wind up in a mysterious village hell breaks loose and now Leina's also a target for the same group of people. Leonoc
1. Mission I: a strange welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Racoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 1: A strange welcome …

"Leon, what is wrong with this guy? He won't answer your question…" Leina said as she glanced over at the villager. The man looked a bit pale with grayish-black hair, he didn't look at the picture of the president's missing daughter but he faced the two with an axe in his hand. The middle aged man began speaking Spanish roughly. Leina was able to translate his words but she ignored the chance to. "Leon, that guy isn't normal." Leina yelled as she ran toward the wall. The man then threw his axe at Leina causing Leon to pull her down out of the way. Leon then pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man. "Hold it right there…" he said alarmingly. The man grabbed another axe and continued walking towards them. "I said freeze!" Leon ordered but the man ignored him and Leon shot a bullet at his head. Blood fell on Leina's body as she looked up at the man's body shaking. "What the hell is he?" she asked. "I don't know…but he isn't a zombie; there is something different about his eyes." Leon said as he helped Leina stand up. Soon a serpent made of human pink flesh appeared out of the man's collar bone and started hissing at Leina. "What the hell is that!" she said glaring at it as she pulled out a sword. Leon ignored her questioned as he glanced at her sword. "Leina? Why do you have a sword?" Leon grinned. "Uh, because I don't want to use a gun…" Leina stammered as she slashed the serpent to death.

"For some villagers; I think these people are freaking nuts." Leina laughed a bit as she turned away from the dead body. Leon shook his head. "After all this time of being afraid of zombies you can just laugh, huh?" he teased. Leina blushed in embarrassment and confronted Leon in the face. "Oh shut up, I was only 16 years old." She said. Leon smiled a bit and laid a hand on her shoulder blade. "Yeah, and a very cute one still." He said as he placed a gun back to his side case. The two left the house as they heard the truck ride off the edge of a cliff. "Those b-!" Leina stopped as she heard a crash. "Leina stay behind me…" Leon ordered as he grabbed her by the hand. "Okay." Leina nodded in agreement as they headed through the yard. Soon Leina heard some villagers speaking Spanish as they approached them. "…Leon, can you speak Spanish?" she asked. "…No." Leon said affirmed.

"Okay then that leaves only me I guess." Leina sighed. "Those scared bastards died pathetically. I don't like this Leon…something is going on and I am hell going to find out." Leina said as she turned to the villagers. The villagers then pulled out a pitch fork and an axe. "Uh oh…" Leina held her sword close to her as Leon pulled out his gun. "There seems to be a bunch of freaks out here. Well, I guess all we can do is dispose of them then. What do you think Leon?" Leon fired a bullet at a villager's head. Leina didn't say anything else and smiled. She then slashed her sword at the villagers; cutting them up even when the serpent appeared. "Well, we're done with them for now. Let's go." Leon started walking toward the town until he heard a dog's barking. There was a stray dog caught in a bear trap. Leina ran to it and sighed, "Leon, we got to help this poor thing…" "Leina we don't have time for this." Leon got irritated.

Leina then turned to Leon with a whimpering look. "Oh no, you are not going to use that whining shit on me again. I may have fell for it once but there is no way I am going to fall for it this time." He laughed. Leina pouted then stood up and kissed Leon suddenly as she felt her body getting warmer. Leon's hands slid down Leina's waist as she released her lips from his. "Now will you help me free him?" she asked. "Okay but you have to promise that…" Leon gave Leina a smirk that made her blush violently. "Ugh, fine. I'll do that...but you have to promise to not go psycho on me." She said turning her head away trying to not look at him. Leon smiled sweetly and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry; I promise I won't hurt you…" he said gently. Leina nodded and kneeled down to the dog. "Don't worry little guy, we're going to get you outta this crap." She smiled cheerfully as she pat the dog on the head gently. Leon then opened the bear trap which the dog quickly removed its leg from. The dog then barked cheerfully and ran off. "Remember the deal?" Leon reminded her. Leina grunted then smiled a bit. "Yeah, I remember…" she mumbled lightly.

As the two entered the town the sky was already misty and the fog had just lifted. Villagers were holding pitch forks, torches, knives, axes, chainsaws, and wooden planks. Most of the villagers with the weapons were men but a few were women. "…Shit this fucker." Leina said with a disgruntled look on her face as she noticed them. "Leina, don't think you're just going to speak Spanish to ask them something…I don't think they'll listen." Leon said calmly. "Yeah but who cares; I'll be kicking ass!" Leina grinned evilly. "This is your job Leon; a search and rescue mission. Am I correct?" she said. Leon nodded. "Yes but if you weren't so cute when you pissed me off I would've already tied you up by now." He grunted as he pulled out his gun. "Ready Lei?" Leon smirked as Leina twitched slightly hearing that name.

"Damn you Leon, you know I hate that freaking name! That's the only way you can piss me off easily. God, I am going to take my anger out on them then you if you don't mind." Leina said gripping her sword. "Sure go ahead. I want to see you in action as much as I know." Leon said nudging her. "…Shut up." Leina then ran into the crowd and began slashing the villagers as Leon fired his gun plenty of times. The shots went on for a couple of hours until it began to rain. Suddenly, a young girl with blonde hair ran out of a house and confronted them. "Who are you-?" she asked worried. "I'm Leon, and this is Leina. You must be Ashley; your father has ordered us to return you back to him safely." Leon said. Ashley then gawked in amusement. "Please, I was on a vacation until those creeps kidnapped me. So why should I believe you?" she said in a smart-alecky kind of way. Leina grew a bit impatient with Ashley and shook her head. "Let's see, well I guess it's because we are a part of the government besides that-Ashley Graham. I don't think you like it here anyway…not with your damn screaming." Leina said agitated. "What? So you guys are really a part of the government." Ashley said shrugging. "Okay, I'll come along as long as you guys can protect me and get me out of here." She finished.

Leon nodded and agreed, "Fine, just calm down. Lei is about to strangle you if you don't keep quiet." Ashley then turned to Leina who was shivering in annoyance. "Oh man, I'm sorry." Ashley said trying to calm Leina down. Leina shook her head and then calmed herself down slowly, "That's alright. Besides we better call them now that we've found you."

Mission 2: The small quarrels (preview)

As Leon, and Leina has to deal with Ashley; Leina insists of beating her but Leon holds her back from her anger. Ashley then explains why she came here but it doesn't add up or makes sense. Soon Leina meets and old acquaintance… What is going on with these findings?


	2. Mission II: the small quarrels

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Racoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 2: The small quarrels

"So we found Ashley now we got to get back out of this freaky village. Now how the hell are we going to do that?" Leina asked Leon as he loaded his gun. "Well, I guess we would have to get through-you speak Spanish try reasoning with them." Leon suggested. Leina flinched a bit then turned her head over to Leon. "You son of a…you want me to speak don't you? You want me to make a fool out of myself." Leina snapped embarrassingly. "…Heh heh, maybe Leina; calm down. I just want you to snap once in a while." Leon teased. Leina nodded and then turned to Ashley. "So Ashley, do you know why these freaks kidnapped you?" she asked. Ashley shrugged, "I don't know really, it's strange how I got here though…" "Strange?" Leon said curious. "Yeah but somehow I can't remember how I got here…" Ashley stated. "Maybe because they erased your memory…it's a possible reason." Leina said. The three stood in silence but as Leina heard a strange ringing sound from a bell; she looked up at the sky. "…No way; I think that these villagers have something in store for us." Leina said with a grin. "Let's go check it out!" Leina skipped cheerfully forward. "Don't even think that Leina. You may be an adult at the age of 22 but the way your mind thinks doesn't even change." Leon said. The three then stood silently until the sound of a bell rung in the middle of town. "Something is happening…" Leon said turning toward the gates. Leina nodded in agreement and wiped to blood off her arm. Ashley watched Leina wipe the blood off her arm nervously. Leina noticed Ashley watching her then turned away. "Don't worry Ashley this isn't my blood, I mean it's from someone else." She stated. "Oh okay." Ashley said cheerfully. "Let's get started…" Leon began walking through the forest. Leina and Ashley followed behind him quickly.

As they went further into the forest, there was a fire cracker exploding on the ground. Fire crackers were being thrown outside of a window in a mysterious looking shed. "Hey what was that?" Leina asked as she noticed a fire cracker at the tip of her foot. "Leina back away from that!" Leon pulled Leina away which caused her to stagger. The fire cracker then exploded. "What the hell?" Leina glanced at the shed. Another fire cracker was shot at her. "Leina!" Leon then picked Leina up and carried her away before it blew up. Ashley looked around and noticed small red devices blinking. "Hey, what's that?" she pointed out.

"It's…" Leon pulled out his shot gun and fired a bullet at it. "It's nothing now." He finished. Leina ran toward the shed and climbed through the window where a village man was holding a fire cracker. "You piece of shit!" Leina pulled out her sword. The villager spoke a few words in Spanish as he backed away. "I don't know what the hell you said, but I am going to kick your ass!" she flared at him. "Leina…" Leon grabbed Ashley by the arm and started running toward the shed. "What is she thinking?" Ashley asked, "Does she know she could get killed?" "…Sort of." Leon grumbled. As the two entered the shed, there were a few puddles of blood on the floor where Leina was standing by the dead body. As the serpent came out of the collar bone and began slithering over the floor hissing at Leina. "…You little bitch." She mumbled slightly loud enough for only Leon to hear as she stomped her foot on the head of the serpent. Leon noticed the expression on Leina's face and gave her an evil smirk. "Leina…what's the matter now?" he teased.

"It's nothing Leon. We better find a way to get out of this place before any thing else." She walked over the dead body and left the shed. Leon sighed a bit then turned to the dead body. "What is going on with her?" he thought as he watched the dead body rot. As they reached the end of the forest, the dog from earlier appeared in front of Leina. It began to bark again. "Hey Leina I think your friend is back." Leon said turning his back. Leina bend down to the dog and pat its head gently. "What is it boy?" she asked. "I think it wants to stay with you Leina." Ashley said. Leina smiled. "Is that what you want boy?" she asked. The dog barked again cheerfully. "Leon…?" Leina turned to Leon with a smile. "Can we?"

"Leina, you know what we are supposed to do-you can't just pick up a stray animal in the middle of this damn place…" Leon said as he shrugged. "But fine. Do as you wish…but you have to do more in our bet." Leon said. Leina twitched in embarrassment and nodded, "God, fine then." Leina stood up and looked at Leon dead in the eye. "I'll do more in that bet of yours." The dog smiled and licked Leina's hand. "Lets go boy." She said. "Leina, what have you got me involved with?" Leon grunted teasingly. "Ugh Leon, you always complain but it is cute of you to though." Leina laughed evilly. Ashley smiled in amusement and glanced up at the gates. "Well here we go…" she sighed. "Yep, we are going to be screwed if we mess up here but at least we'll be able to get the hell out of here safely." Leina assured her. "That is what we hope to think of Leina." Leon added.

Mission 3: The gates of a rampaging hell…

As they finally enter another part of the town; the villagers go on a rampage as Leina appears and kidnaps Ashley again. Leon and Leina gets taken away with the dog as well.


	3. Mission III: the gates of rampaging hell

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Raccoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black).

Mission 3: The gates of a rampaging hell…

The rusty old gates slowly opened unintentionally as Leina stepped forward with the dog right beside her growling in anger. Leina, Leon, and Ashley remained calm as they noticed the dog's actions. "This isn't good." Leon said as he watched the villagers walk around strangely. "Well I guess I got to introduce myself or something." Leina said before taking another step. "Leina don't do it." Leon said. "Leon, I can speak Spanish don't worry about it." Leina started walking down the bridge where to village maids were sharing a conversation. Leina then started speaking Spanish which the village maids answered calmly. Leina then waved good bye and walked over to Leon and Ashley. "They said it is okay to go over there, except there is one thing I had to lie about…" Leina said with a disturbed look on her face. "What did you say?" Leon gave Leina an annoyed glare. "You see they kind of asked me if you and Ashley had any relation to me so I said no but then they asked me if you and I were married and I didn't pay attention and said yes. I also said that Ashley was your cousin…damn I got to pay attention more often." Leina said with a tilted head. "You damn right! I can already see the image of us being together like this but now they think we had a long time relationship." Leon shook his head in shame. "Now that they believe this; I just hope we are able to get through with out any distractions or suspicions." He added.

"Yeah I guess so." Leina sighed. Leon saw a frown on Leina's face and kissed her cheek gently. "Come on, let's go." He said cheering her up. As they walked across the bridge Leina began talking, "Hey Leon, have you heard of a guy named Salazar? Or a guy named Saddler?" "No, why?" he asked. "Well the village maids told me that there is a ceremony going on and I wanted to know if you have heard any of it before. I mean the two ladies were talking about some weird ceremony that had to deal with power…" Leina said thinking about what the power could be.

"Leina, it is probably your imagination getting to you again." Leon teased slightly. "Shut up! I am being serious Leon…" Leina said blushing in anger. "Oh okay, sorry about that." Leon smiled. Ashley glanced at the dog with out saying a word until some one grabbed her instantly. "!" the dog barked furiously as a villager was carrying Ashley away. Suddenly a village boy grabbed the dog. Leina glanced back noticing that she could only hear three types of footsteps; hers, Leon's, and some one else's. She then felt someone grabbed her by the waist and yelled, "Leon!"

Leon turned around quickly as Leina had her mouth covered by the hand of her kidnapper. "Let her go!" he ordered but the villager ran off. Leon then followed them and wound up being on a strange military base. Suddenly Leon was knocked out by a mysterious person. "So, you must be that American pig looking for the girl." A voice said as Leon opened his eyes slowly. A tall middle aged man said he had brownish-black hair and bronze colored eyes. "Or should I really say girls?" he added with an evil grin. "Where are they?" Leon asked pissed off. "Oh they are here and that stupid mutt is here too. I hope you enjoy staying here for a while. It would be an honor…Leon S. Kennedy!" the man stated as he watched Leon stand up from his chair. Two villagers held Leon down and the man pulled out a needle with some liquid inside. The man then placed the tip of the needle within Leon's neck making him flinch a moment. "Now as I was saying…I hope you enjoy your stay." The man said walking away as Leon fell to the floor coughing up a bit of blood.

"Damn you…" Leon mumbled before passing out. When the guards opened Leina's chamber door the villagers threw Leon at her roughly. Leina caught him just before he hit the floor and the door was back to being closed. Leina laid Leon's head in her lap as he was sleeping soundly. Leina touched Leon's forehead to see if anything was wrong with him but he seemed like it was normal. Leon opened his eyes halfway and noticed Leina frowning.

"Hey Leina…what the hell are you frowning about?" he asked. Leina began to cry as she hugged Leon's face. "Damn it Leina-your breasts are squishing my face!" Leon teased as Leina released him. Leina continued to cry as Leon sat up and hugged her. "Come on Leina stop crying." He ordered gently. Leina rubbed her face in Leon's shirt and shook her head "No." Leon gave Leina a weak sigh and held her tightly not knowing that she had a few cuts on her arms and legs. "Leon…when you and the others were gone those freaks tried to experiment on me by cutting my skin." Leina pointed out to the stains of blood on the bed sheet. She then pointed her finger over to the dirty sink that was filled with water and blood mixed together. Leon grew angry and glanced at the small puddles of blood covering some of the surface tiles in the floor.

"Damn…" Leon thought as he looked at Leina's cuts. "Do you know where the other two are?" he asked. "Well, they placed a needle in Ashley's neck with some of this shitty looking like liquid inside but the dog was just placed inside a cage." Leina said trying to remember. "They tried to place the needle in my neck but it never entered my blood stream or past my skin tissues." She said. "They muttered something about power. What the hell does that mean?" she asked.

Leon touched Leina's leg where the cut was and began putting pressure in it. "…Uh Leon?" Leina blushed in embarrassment as Leon kept going up and down her leg. "Yeah? What is it?" he asked with his eyes focused on her leg. "Can you stop touching me there?" she asked stuttering. Leon had a crooked smile on his face. "You think I am trying to screw you…" he said. "What! No-I don't mean it like that! I mean I wouldn't do it here…" Leina blushed in shock. "Okay Lei calm down." Leon grinned as he called Leina that name. "Shut the fuck up Leon…you know I hate that damn name." Leina growled. Leon kissed Leina deeply on the lips trying to depress her anger. "Is this better for you?" he asked. Leina hid her face in his shirt after he released his lips from hers. "G…y-yes." Leina muttered. "Good, now we got to think of a way to get out of here." Leon said laying his head back in Leina's lap.

Mission 4: Jail Bird…

Being stuck in a chamber room was not really Leina's favorite thing to do as she and Leon escape trying to find Ashley and the dog. The two get their weapons back as Leina pulls out a pistol at the man who injected Leon with a needle. Now she wants payback…


	4. Mission: IV: Jail Bird

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Racoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 4: Jail Bird…

"…I hate this." Leina pulled on the bars of the window as she watched the rain fall from the sky. Leon laid his self on the bed slowly watching her fidget. "Come on Leina…you got to calm down and think of something better than that." Leon teased stupidly. "Grr, this is not right Leon!" Leina kept yanking the bars as she climbed her feet on to the stone brick walls. "Damn it, why won't these lame pieces of crap work!" Leina fell on her butt as she felt her arms get tired. Leon walked over to Leina and carried her to the bed and sat her on his lap. "Leon, I'm not in the mood to play right now." Leina turned her head away as she glanced at the barred window. "Listen Leina…" Leon cupped Leina's chin in the palm of his hand as he turned her face to his. "I got a plan but you have to do something that I would really hate for you to do." Leon then whispered into her ear low enough for only the two can hear. "Oh…no! Leon that is damn sick!" Leina stood up disgusted then shrugged. "Fine…I'll go do that." She sighed as she walked over to the door where the two guards were standing.

"Um excuse me…" she said catching both of their attentions. Leina then spoke Spanish and began flirting with them. "God this is sickening…" Leina thought as she continued flirting. One of the guards smiled and unlocked the door. Leina then backed away as Leon kicked the guards down and slit their heads off with his knife. "Wait a min-Leon you said you didn't want me using a sword but how come you got a knife?" Leina asked placing her hands on her hips. Leon smiled to her, "I only use it for close style combat. You should know that by now Leina." He said. "Uh huh really now…" Leina ran toward the desk and got her sword. Leon grabbed the other keys that led to the chamber rooms and turned to Leina with a nod. The two then ran down the hallways and stomped at a dead end and noticed Ashley screaming and the dog barking. As Leina jumped the guard at Ashley and the dog's door; Leon unlocked the door. He then unlocked the cage door which the dog was held captive in. "Come on let's go." He ordered the others as they ran out of the chamber room. "This place is crazy Leon!" Ashley complained. "I mean what is going on here?" she asked. "I don't know…" Leon answered before they opened the entrance door.

"So…I see you made it out." A woman's voice called out. "I guess Vein didn't do a very good job keeping you, Leina." Leina got pissed off and didn't reply. A paper airplane flew on top of Leina's head gently as she felt it. Leina then grabbed it and opened it quickly. As she read it she crumbled it up recklessly and threw it on the ground. "…That witch." She mumbled. "Leina? What is the matter?" Ashley asked. "It's nothing…" she said cheerfully trying to hide her true feelings. "Okay." Ashley spat out. Leon glared at Leina with a suspicious look and then shook his head. The dog barked a bit with worry then stopped. As the four continued leaving the building; the villagers began to approach them slowly with torches , axes, knives, and pitch forks. "What do we do Leon?" Ashley panicked. "Shit." Leon said slightly mumbling. Leina pulled out her sword quickly with out saying a word. "This is getting real old for me." Leina thought with complaint. "I will get rid of them, you guys go on ahead." Leina said coldly. "Now Leina wait a min-you just can't do this all by yourself." Leon said stopping her. Leina didn't turn to him but had her eyes fixed on the villagers. "Leon…this is my turn to play. These guys hurt you, Ashley, and my dog. I won't forgive them for this." Leina said heartlessly as her eyes turned black. "This is my fight." She ran through the crowd and began slicing their bodies up into pieces along with shooting the plagas head off. "Leina!" Leon called out as she disappeared. The dog followed her and left Leon with Ashley. The dog began biting the villager's legs and arms.

"We have to go back inside Ashley." Leon said as he grabbed Ashley by the arm. "Wait- but what about Leina and that dog of hers!" Ashley asked. "They'll be fine. We have to find another way out of this mess." He said. Leon kicked open a locked door that led to the stairs as they ran up the stairs. The two reached the end of the steps and wound up being on the roof. Leon looked down and noticed that Leina and the dog were still fighting. "Damn, how long does she think she can last in that?" Leon thought. Ashley looked down and noticed Leina and the dog still fighting too. "This is nuts. Leina can't survive all that Leon." Ashley said. "No…I guess she can't." A man with brownish-black hair said as he laughed. "You again." Leon turned around knowing that it was the same man who injected him with the needle. "Hello Leon S. Kennedy. It has been fun watching you and your so called wife with the president's daughter and that damn dog trying to escape this place. Don't you think?" he asked. "So what do you want with Leina…?" Leon asked. "I know that you guys couldn't place the needle within her. Besides that you fools tried to experiment her with cutting her up." He finished crossing his arms. "I don't know what you are talking about sir. All I know is that she has a power that we all want." The man said as he held his hand out trying to explain. "What are you talking about?" Leon asked. "Power…? Is that why Leina goes crazy around these villagers?" Ashley asked. "Maybe, maybe not. It seems possible." The man said with a grin. "You son of a..." Leon growled angrily finally understanding the man.

"Don't have a fit with me Mr. Kennedy. I don't plan to keep using that wife of yours until I find that power. I am just waiting for her to die, unless you want her to live as long as she can." The man said cheerfully. "Death has its ways doesn't it? Forgive me to forget to introduce myself, but the name is Vein." He said. "I don't give a damn about your stupid introductions freak. I want to know why you want Leina dead." Leon said gripping his gun. Ashley hid behind Leon and watched Leina fight all the villagers. "You do love her don't you Mr. Kennedy? Do you want her to grow up and live for you? Do you want her to love you back?" Vein kept asking. "…That is none of your business." Leon said. "I don't have to tell you anything about my feelings towards Leina. She may be young but I won't let you get near her." "So you do love her? I can see that expression on your face when I start mentioning the woman's name." Vein added. "Shut up." Leon mumbled. "If you want her then go get her Mr. Kennedy. You have something to lose if you don't hurry." Vein said walking away. "Foolish bastard." Leon thought as he turned away. "Ashley get on my back." Leon ordered. "What wait a minute Leon, you can't be serious in doing this!" Ashley complained. Leon shook his head and grabbed Ashley's arm and jumped down the building with her landing on her butt. "See, it wasn't that hard." Leon said turning his eyes towards Leina's location. "Leon, Leina is in trouble." Ashley said as she pointed out Leina being grabbed by the arm by one of the villagers. Leon shot a bullet at it and he stumbled back. Leina turned to Leon as her dog jumped on to one of the villager's heads. "Leon!" she said cheerfully as she ran toward him. Leina hugged Leon tightly and then turned to the villagers. "They want me dead but if that's the case then….they will suffer." She said hiding her face in his chest.

"Leina you are too much." Leon teased as Leina began to cry. "What the hell is going on here? Why is this happening Leon?" she kept asking questions. Leon hugged her gently wiping her tears away, "Come on Leina stop crying. This isn't like you at all." He said. "Shut up Leon!" Leina mumbled. Leon tapped Leina on the head a few times and then released her. Leon then shot a few more villagers down until the sound of a bell rung again. The villagers walked away with out a care which surprised Leina a bit. She then fell on her knees tired of fighting for a while. "Man…" Leina said as she yawned "I hate being involved with these guys but I want to find out what is going on behind them." Ashley walked up beside Leina worried. "Hey Leina what was it like?" she asked. "Hm?" Leina turned to Ashley with a confused look on her face. "You know-when you fought those villagers by yourself-weren't you scared?" she asked. "…I don't really know. I mean I kind of forgot about any of my fears when I fought them and yet I still don't know why I haven't been injected with the stuff." Leina began thinking. "My emotions were actually gone…it was like they never existed." She added. "What were you thinking by that time?" Leon asked. Leina turned to Leon with a sigh. "I actually don' t remember." Leina said worried. As the three stood in silence; the bell kept ringing and the dog began barking again but every time Leina pat its head, he whined. "…It's okay boy…I'll be fine." She said before she suddenly collapsed on the ground.

Mission 5: Nightmares of the living…

Leina is unconscious now and Ashley gets kidnapped again. Leon then finds out more information about those mysterious villagers and their monsters until he runs into their town guardian, the el gigante. What is this supposed to be?


	5. Mission V: nightmares of the living

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Racoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 5: Nightmares of the living…

"Hey Leina, wake up!" Leon shook her slightly as he noticed Leina stopped breathing. Leon then placed his ear on Leina's chest seeing if her heart was still beating. "Leon…what happened to her now!' Ashley freaked. The dog bean licking the palm of Leina's hand as it whined worried about her. "Damn…" Leon muttered as he heard Leina's heart beating slowly. "They couldn't get that vile in but what is affecting her?" he wondered as he picked her up. The bell kept on ringing but then it stopped the village was once empty again as the night went on. "We better find a place to rest for now…besides that I will have to keep watch of you three." Leon said as he included in the dog's safety. Ashley nodded as the dog barked. The four then approached an empty house and entered it. Leon pulled out his gun as he carried Leina on his back. "This is not going to be easy carrying her like this if we get into some trouble." He said warning Ashley. "But what can I do to help?" she asked. "I don't know…but she has been acting weird lately." Leon remembered thinking of six years ago.

(Flashback 1)

"Hey wait up!" A girl called out to Leon from behind as she ran towards him. Leon was only 21 years at the time and it was his first day on the job. The girl stumbled on the ground and noticed a zombie was holding on to her leg. "What the-!" she looked back as she felt its cold hands reaching up from behind. Leon turned around and fired a few bullets at the zombie. "Damn these things…" Leon said as he kept firing at the zombie. The zombie finally released its grip on the girl and died. The girl stood up weakly and then fell on her knees realizing how many scratches the zombie has caused. "Oh boy…" she sighed as blood began running down her leg. Leon held his hand out to the girl as she turned to him. "Need help?" he asked calmly. The girl nodded then took his hand and stood up slowly. "Thank you…" the girl said with a smile. "No problem, but what are you doing here in a place like this? The city is infested." Leon said changing the subject. "I came back from a field trip and all of us were separated from the attack on the bus." The girl explained. "Do you know what they might do to you if you don't hurry and get to safety?" Leon asked. "They would kill me…but all the times I have been trapped they never even harmed me but only attempted to take me away." The girl said shakily. "Take you away?" Leon questioned as he noticed that the girl hasn't been infected. "Yeah, all my friends soon turned into zombies and I was the only one that stayed myself." The girl said sadly; the girl had brown eyes and very dark long brown hair that reached the back of her knees. "Oh my name is Leina." The girl said introducing herself. Leon nodded and also introduced himself, "I'm Leon. You must be new here Leina…you seem to be running into zombies every where you go." "Oh yeah, I haven't been here in years." Leina said oddly. Leon grabbed Leina's hand. "Well I can't just leave you here. Let's go see if there are any other survivors…"

(End of flashback 1)

Leon opened his eyes and noticed Ashley was staring at Leina. "I hope Leina will be alright." She said. The dog continued licking Leina's hand until she opened her eyes slowly. "…What, what happened?" she asked sitting up. "Leina!" Ashley jumped up in excitement. "Ow…damn you're loud Ashley." Leina said shaking her head in pain. "Oh sorry. Well what made you collapse?" Ashley asked. "I don't know…" Leina said petting the dog gently trying to calm it down. "Leina has changed over the years…" Leon thought as he watched Leina behave normally.

(Flashback 2)

As Leon and Leina entered the police station it seemed that it wasn't safe there either. Dead bodies of the force, and mostly civilians were lying on the floor. A girl in a pink and black colored suit kept shooting a few zombies as they limped out of a closet. "Dammit!" she said shooting each of them. Leina pulled out her dagger and leaped at one of the zombies. "Leina watch it!" Leon said as Leina landed on one of the zombies shoulders. Leina slit the head off the zombie and began kicking it like a soccer ball aiming at the rest of the zombies. "Hey…" she smiled cheerfully getting an idea as she knocked all the zombies down on the ground. "Here we go again…" the girl said nodding. After the rest of the zombies died, Leina sat down in a chair looking around the scenery. "So Claire? It's not safe here either is it?" Leon asked. "No I guess not." Claire said as she reloaded her gun. "Well, this seems interesting…" Leon said as he turned to Leina. Leina held her dagger tightly and closed her eyes with out saying a word. "You can fight pretty well." Leon complimented. "But you don't like it do you?" he added. Leina began shakily relentlessly as she kept gripping her dagger tighter to her. "No…not really. I was forced to if I wanted to live. My school mate gave me this dagger before she turned into a zombie." She said mumbling at the end. "…I'm sorry Leina." Claire said solemnly. "But don't worry we'll find out who is behind this any how." She smiled. Leon agreed. "Okay then…"

(End of flashback 2)

As Leina stood up placing her sword on her back; she began walking towards the bell that kept ringing. "That sound…it calms all these people down from attacking us." She mentioned as she held her hand out towards it. "Leon it's that damn sound that drives me crazy." Leon walked up from behind and glanced at the bell. "I guess you could say that. I don't want to know what else happens when the bell stops ringing though." He said just before the bell stopped making the haunted sound. The gates at the end of the village began rattling chains and causing dust to fly out. "What the hell…?" Leon turned around and watched the gate doors rattle for a bit and shook his head. "Oh crap…" Leina glanced back at the gates. The villagers suddenly ran past them as the gates flew open. "What the heck?" Ashley yelled trying to be louder than the language the villagers were speaking. Suddenly a foot appeared from the edge of the gate. The foot was pretty big as the dog barked wildly. Soon the foot had a giant long leg attached to it with a giant sized body following the appearance. "Holy shit." Leina muttered. "It's a giant!" Ashley screamed. "You really think so…" Leon said sarcastically. "That's the el gigante. We got to get somewhere!" Leina suggested.

Mission 6: The Devil's Prayer…

The giant known as the el gigante appears and begins rampaging over the village. Leon begins to think of more flashbacks from 6 years ago during the incident. Leina soon tries to be reasonable with fighting the el gigante. Who would be foolish enough to know this beast?


	6. Mission VI: the devil's prayer

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Racoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 6: The Devil's Prayer…

(Flash back 3)

"Hey Leon…why did you help me, when we first met each other?" Leina asked. Leon turned around and glanced at Leina with a confused look. "I guess it's because it's a part of my job." He simply answered. Leina nodded as she heard him speak. "Oh…but, um, why is all these people turning into zombies?" she asked looking around the police station. "And why don't they ever try to kill me? This is weird." Leina said dusting off her school skirt and knee high socks. Leon watched her strangely and shook his head, "Isn't a bit cold for you to be wearing that?" Leina looked up at him and turned away. "The cold doesn't bother me…besides I hope we can find any other survivors." She said calmly. "Yeah I hope so too." Leon said looking at her. The two left the police station and headed towards the college Leina attended. It seemed that the dorms were empty unless zombies or dead body parts were found. Leina hid behind Leon as she noticed her room full of blood. "What is going on here Leon?" Leina asked as she held onto his arm. "This is someone's doing." Leon thought as he continued walking further into the room. Leina stayed behind Leon until she noticed some figure hanging on the ceiling. "Leon look!" she shrieked as she pointed out. "What!" Leon pulled out his gun as the figure kept creeping along the ceiling. "Damn it!" Leon said missing his shots. Leina pulled out her dagger and threw it into the figure's neck. "There we go!" she said as the figure fell on to the floor. The figure twitched until it finally stopped. "I thought you were afraid of these monsters." Leon said checking the figure's body making sure that the figure is completely dead. Leina kneeled down next to Leon with a sigh. "Yeah, now you know…I guess. I only fight when I have no other choice." Leina said as she pulled her dagger out of the zombie's neck. "So this is where you stay-well used to…" Leon mentioned. "Yup that's what you could say." Leina said as she looked at her bloody covered bed. "You seem different Leina. I mean when you fight…it's like you are a different person." Leon said as he stood up with Leina still glaring at him confusingly. "Different? How?"

(End of Flashback 3)

The villagers seemed to be acting different since the el gigante appeared into the streets. "What now!" Leina asked as she glared at the giant. The el gigante began rampaging around as it was until its large dark eyes spotted Leina's brown ones. "It's not human…but it used to be." Leina said quietly so that the giant couldn't hear. "Huh?" Ashley turned to her. "I can't seem to figure it out." Leina got a bit frustrated. "The el gigante…a guardian of this town, could there be more than only this one?" "I don't even want to find out." Leon slipped his shot gun out. "The shotgun? Really Leon, you must be joking! I don't think that a gun with kill this thing off quickly." Leina nodded. "Heh, lets find out." Leon grunted. Ashley backed away and stumbled. "Why is this happening? What the heck is this place?" she asked trembling a bit. "This is hell…but we aren't dead." Leina answered as she put her sword back in place on her back and pulled out her dagger. "Leon-you go long…I am going to find out what is in the back of its neck." Leina said with a grin. Leon turned his eyes on her curiously and gave her a smirk. "Go ahead."

(Flashback 4)

As Leina checked through the college's library files, she uncovered important news. Leon sat next to her in an extra chair. "It says that William Birkin was a scientist who created this so called T-virus. But in the matter of fact he didn't want any one involved with the situation dealing with the secret and federal organizations that is concerned about the purpose. His wife Mrs. Birkin and his daughter must be alive somewhere…" Leina said after she finished reading. "They are hiding I guess but for now what are we supposed to do?" Leina asked leaning her head back over to Leon. "We better go look for any survivors." Leon suggested. "That is what we have been doing…but we still haven't found anyone yet. How is searching for the freaking impossible going to help us Leon?" Leina got worried. Leon smiled a bit and placed his hand on Leina's head. "You seem to care a lot don't you?" he asked cheerfully. "…" Leina blushed in embarrassment. "…I just don't know now. Even if I might have had killed them or they've been turned into zombies. I just can't leave this thing alone." Leina said. Leon nodded in agreement. "You're right, so let's find more information about this."

(End of Flashback 4)

Leina approached the giant silently then began speaking Spanish towards the giant. The two had a strange conversation and finished it as Leina turned around. "Hey you guys don't kill him. He's our friend now." Leina said smiling. "What?" Leon and Ashley yelled. The dog's eyes widened as Leina nodded. "Yep, I asked him to help us. And guess what he said that he would on behalf of me helping him get better in health." Leina pointed out. "You are crazy." Ashley commented. "You better watch what you say or you are going to be harmed!" Leina winked. Ashley gulped loudly and didn't say anything after that. "Man Leina, you are nuts…" Leon teased. Leina shook her head. "Shut up Leon." She spat out shrugging. "I don't know what to name him but I'll call him giant instead of el gigante." Leina said cheerfully. The dog barked at the giant as the giant glared at it evilly. "Well this could be interesting I guess…you made friends with a town guardian and a dog. What else are you going to be friends with?" Leon teased. "Leon come on! I am being serious about this." Leina flushed as she began yelling. Leon grabbed Leina by the waist as he still held his gun and kissed her cheek. "Calm down…." He smiled as he noticed Leina's face turning red in fury. "Ugh…alright I will but you need to stop…" Leina whined playfully. "I will when we are done getting revenge on each other." Leon muttered. "Heh, I would like to see you try…" Leina grinned. As the two stopped arguing for a bit; the giant picked up the four and carried them on his back. The ride was very steady but it didn't take long to get from one distance to the other. "…Wow, this place seems pretty amazing from this sort of view." Leina said looking up ahead. "This place is freaky if that's a better description." Ashley said. The giant began talking to Leina in Spanish which she responded back to. "Leon, there seemed to be more of the el gigante around here but each one seems to be isolated from one another around the town. So we better be prepared later on." Leina assured them. "Got it." Leon said loading his gun. The dog hopped into Leina's lap. "Hey I was going to lay down there." Leon laughed as he pet the dog. Leina turned to him with a smile then thanked the giant.

Mission 7: Lost in Darkness

As Leon keeps having memories about the past when he and Leina first met; the giant leaves them at an empty cabin for the night and Leina and Leon begins sharing a conversation about their pasts. Why is more coming for them?


	7. Mission VII: lost in darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Racoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 7: Lost in darkness…

(Flashback 5)

As Leina climbed up the stairs towards the roof top; she glanced at the full moon and then turned to Leon. "Hey look at this Leon, the moon is pretty but this city kills the moment." Leina said as she laughed a bit. Leon smiled as he sat down on a chair. "I guess so." He agreed as he watched Leina carefully. "She seems different at times between her fighting and when she is not." Leon thought. Leina noticed Leon staring at her and she smiled. "Is there something the matter Leon?" Leina asked cheerfully. "No, it's nothing Leina." He answered calmly. "You just seem a bit worried Leon…are you sure everything is okay?" Leina asked. "Yeah, I'm alright." Leon said with a gentle smile. "Don't worry about it." He finished as the two fell silent. The two watched the moon silently for about a few hours then fell asleep. "Leon…I'm sorry for being in your way." Leina mumbled. Leon opened his eyes halfway and gave Leina a slight smirk. "Don't cry over it." He teased. He then fell back asleep and let the time go by as Leina mumbled.

(End of Flashback 5)

"Hey…" Leina said as she pointed towards an empty house. "Yeah-lets go there." Leina told the giant as she continued to point. The giant nodded and smiled as Leina said in Spanish. The giant stopped at the empty house and placed the four on the ground. "Thank you." Leina said in Spanish as she watched the giant leave. The four entered the house quickly and locked the door. "Leina…?" Leon turned around noticing that Leina was panting heavily. "Leon, just go on ahead. I'm fine…so there is nothing to worry about." Leina smiled weakly. Ashley placed her hands on her hips. Leina noticed Ashley grunting and gave her an evil pissed off look. "Don't even say anything you twit!" Leina said staggering. "Look Leina, you have been struggling and been hiding it from us. You are going to get hurt if you keep it up." Ashley said twiddling her fingers. Leon sighed in relief that Leina hasn't grabbed Ashley by her neck yet and began to strangle her. "Come on, Leina." Leon said as he lifted her up. Leina glared at Leon but refused to even fight him or at least try to. Ashley headed toward an empty bedroom on the right where Leon told her to stay as he and Leina head to the bedroom on the left. The dog stayed with Ashley as Leon ordered him.

As Leon and Leina entered the room; he placed her body on the bed as she kept breathing softly. "Leina I think you are somewhat pushing your luck when it comes to handling things like this." Leon said worried a bit. Leina laughed softly and shook her head. "Leon you always have something to say to me when it seems like I go over board with these damn missions. When will you ever think that it is because of something else?" She said. Leon placed his hand on Leina's forehead hoping to not get slapped by her this time when she falls asleep. Every time Leina slept she always had fast reflexes when any one bothered her. Leon has been hit a couple of times from her and has been left with a mark. "Leon…what are you doing?" Leina asked curious. "It's nothing really…you just need to get some rest that's all." Leon said pulling a chair up to the side of the bed. As Leina watched Leon sit in the chair she closed her eyes slowly. "Hey Leon…remember when we found out that I had this weird power?" Leina said cheerfully. Leon closed his eyes trying to remember. "Yeah…I remember it pretty clearly now." Leon said with a grin, "You were always awkward when it came to being around me. You were somewhat an odd one." Leina sat up quickly and threw a pillow at his face hard enough. "LEON SHUT UP!" she yelled as her temper exploded. "Damn you…you always got something smart to say, don't you Leon?"

(Flashback 6)

"Hey Leon, why did you join the force?" Leina asked cheerfully as she began to skip. Leon didn't answer for a moment and nodded. "I wanted to do something that was right." He finally answered. Leina turned around to face him and shook her head. "You wanted to for more of just that reason. I just know it." Leina smiled. Leon gave Leina a surprised look and grabbed her by her waist. Leina blushed in embarrassment. Leon then planted a kiss on Leina's lips gently as he trailed his hands down to her waist. Leina moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck slowly. Leon didn't stop but released her lips from his with a gentle smirk. "So, would that be called as a reason?" he asked teasingly. Leina held her head down. "I don't know exactly but sure that could be a good one." Leina giggled a bit. Leon then kissed her again gently trying to not scare her. Leina started to shake as she felt a bit nervous. "Come on Leina…I won't hurt you." Leon promised. Leina held onto him tighter for a few moments then the two released each other. "We…better get going Leon." Leina suggested as she blushed holding her head down. Leon nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we'll finish this later."

(End of Flashback 6)

Leina had her eyes fixed on the ceiling until she dozed off. Her mind kept filling her with the painful nightmares she suffered from the incident 6 years ago. Leon watched her facial expression change as Leina tossed herself from side to side. "What is going to happen now Leon?" Leina mumbled in her sleep. Leon smiled a bit hoping to play with her. "I don't know yet Lei. Soon we will now when we get the hell out of here." He assured her. Leina had her face scrunched up for a second with the "Lei" comment. "Leon shut the hell up…" Leina mumbled. Leon chuckled a bit and then closed his eyes for a few moments. The night went on slowly but the giant came back and sat itself beside the house's front door knowing where Leina was. It kept guard of it for a while as the four others slept away. It was about midnight as Leina suddenly woken up from a nightmare. Leon has his head in his arms so she chose not to wake him. As soon as Leina tiptoed over past Leon's body; her arm was grabbed alarmingly causing her to yelp. "Leina. Why do you always try to hide from me?" Leon teased. "….I didn't want to wake you." Leina sighed in relief. Leon pulled Leina's body over to him gently and laughed. "Leon I am not weak you know!" Leina scolded. "I didn't say you were did I?" Leon backfired. Leina knew Leon was getting to the point. "Ugh, no…" she grunted. "Anyway should we continue in the morning?" Leina asked hoping to change what was going on inside his mind. "Yeah, we'll be heading out." Leina said kissing her lightly on the forehead. Leina giggled and smiled a bit. "Alright then. We better get some sleep Leon." Leina said stretching. Leon watched her with a smile. "Uh huh, really?" Leon said pulling her over him. "Gah! Leon!" Leina freaked. "So you think you can handle me huh?" he kissed her lightly. "Now wait a minute I did not even say any thing about that! Besides, you are being unfair." Leina said turning her head away. "…" Leon didn't say anything and placed his hand in her hair. "Come on, Leina. I know you are still tired." He said running his fingers through her hair. "I know but you got to get some sleep too Leon." Leina smiled. "I will after you sleep peacefully."

Mission 8: Silence in the depths of Hell…

Now that Leina and Leon has settled their differences (not completely). The two go further into the village where Ashley gets kidnapped again. Leina and Leon fight a fish monster or supposedly a large serpent which doesn't lasts for long after the dog disappears later on searching for something curiously.


	8. Mission VIII: silence in the darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Racoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 8: Silence in the depths of Hell…

Leon held Leina close to him as she slept silently. Leon placed his chin on the top of Leina's head as he rocked her gently. Leina smiled sweetly as she felt his warmth and kissed him lightly with a peck. Leon deepened the kiss as he ran his fingers down Leina's stomach until they heard the door crack open. The dog crept itself into the room and pouted feeling alone. Leina opened her eyes and heard the dog's whine and smiled. "Aw, he doesn't want to be alone Leon." Leina said. Leon kissed Leina's cheek gently then released her from his arms, "Go take care of him Leina."

Leina bent down and pat the dog on his head as it smiled and began to bark.   
"This is so strange Leon; this mission is different but somehow similar to the incident from 6 years." Leina said with a sigh.

(Flashback 7)

Leina suddenly lost control of her sanity as her eyes glowed red. Leina started screaming in pain as she suffered so terribly. Leon held her tight as she clenched his shirt. Leina was coughing up blood. Leon placed his hand on her forehead. "You're burning like hell Leina." He said placing his hand on her cheek. "I…I know that this is not what happens to a normal human." She began coughing up more blood as it ran down her chin. Leina closed her eyes as Leon carried up on to the roof of the science lab. William Birkin was already infected with the T-virus he created. His wife died but his daughter was with Claire. "So you found the one who can't be affected by the virus…the cure for all hope in this city." He said sadly. "This girl was my daughter's sitter but also a good friend to us; she helped me keep my experiments a secret until somehow she accidentally got caught up in between a process. Now she has a power that is new to us all, what do you think officer?" Birkin finished. Leon glared at the infected scientist then sighed as he fixed his eyes on Leina. "You didn't want the others to find out did you?" Leon asked.

"No, not the police, not the corporation, and not any one else. Leina was only able to help with the research and she got interested in understanding science…but that day she was caught up in that experiment-the vaccine ran inside her blood and blood cells. Her anti-virus cells and white blood cells also have the vaccine running through the blood stream and she only has the acceptance of survival even if they try to infect her it won't work." He finished explaining. "So you did this to her on purpose…" Leon muttered. "As a matter of fact, it was an accident waiting to happen but that's a good thing for me. Now I can see what actually happens to my work." Birkin grinned. "You sick bastard using a young girl for your games in creating the living dead." Leon scolded. "Oh please, there is a corporation already after her and me because of this. I don't need your intrusion-now hand her over to me." Birkin ordered.

(End of Flashback 7)

"Hey, Leina, do you remember what Birkin was suppose to use you for?" Leon asked painfully but didn't show an emotion. "…I think it was a promise we made. Long ago, I was a daughter of the co-operator of the creation of the prototype T-virus. I knew that my parents were assassinated by the Umbrella Corporation and I was left being in a foster home for a while. I knew that my foster parents were not interested in taking care of me because of how I didn't choose to speak to anyone at all or express my emotions until the Birkin's family arrived. Sooner or later I knew that I would he sent to a boarding school in this city. So that is all I can remember." Leina said.

Leon noticed Leina's eyes staring at the floor as she began to cry softly with out making a sound. "Leina I'm sorry for reminding you about…" Leon stopped as he saw the dog licking Leina's hand and smiled. Leina smiled as she wiped her tears away and glanced over to Leon. "Leon it's okay. I'm just not used to remembering my past that's all besides don't we got to get moving soon." Leina said cheerfully. "Yeah." Leon said as he looked out the window. Suddenly the two heard Ashley scream as the moon disappeared. Leon headed out of the room and noticed that someone was carrying Ashley away as pieces of the glass from the window was scattered all over the floor. "Damn! She's gone." Leon said, as Leina entered the empty room. "Yeah- I guess those freaks weren't dumb after all." She said peeking out the window. "Wait they're heading towards the lake!" Leina pointed. The giant woke up as Leina opened the door and screamed in Spanish. The giant nodded and picked Leina up along with Leon and the dog.

The giant ran towards the docks and noticed Ashley being driven away on a speed boat. "Crap I don't think I will be able to swim that far!" Leina complained. Leon looked around the docks to see if there were any empty boats. "Hey Leina, get in here but you got to leave your friends back on land. They won't be able to fit with their weight added." He suggested as he stepped into the boat. Leina nodded then turned to the two, "You two stay here. We'll come back." The two nodded and backed away toward the boat house. As Leon started the motor boat he grabbed a harpoon noticing a large serpent in the water. "Leina…there is something inside this lake." Leon said quietly. "Yeah stinky shit, this lake must have something nasty in it Leon I mean I can't breathe." She complained. Leina looked deep into the water and noticed a large serpent in it. "Oh shit…" she muttered as the large serpent appeared with its mouth sticking out of the water. "Leon!" Leina fell back on her butt. Leon grabbed Leina by her waist and held her up. "Clumsy aren't you?" he teased. "Damn it Leon this isn't funny!" Leina said glaring at its sharp pointed teeth.

"I know I just wanted to piss you off for a bit so now let's have fun with this one." Leon said with a grin.

Mission 9: Watery Grave…

Water isn't the only thing that Leina hates-it's a serpent that has a hunger for her blood. Leon and Leina wounds up being trapped into a battle with a large serpent that wants to take their lives. Ashley is still missing and Leon has been acting strange after the battle. Why is this happening?


	9. Mission IX: Watery Grave

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Racoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 9: Watery Grave….

"This is not supposed to be coming from a foreign country-crazy ass people, damn monsters, and a stupid whore who can't do shit to defend herself." Leina grumbled in anger. Leon laughed at her and nodded. "This is interesting to hear you say all those things Lei." He said as he pointed his harpoon towards the serpent. "I'm going to eat that damn fish when we finish it off." Leina said grumbling still. "I don't care how I eat it- I know that it is going to be fried, boiled, grilled, whatever; it is going to be in my stomach sooner than we all know it." She kept grumbling into a frenzy.

Leon shook his head in amusement and then looked out for the serpent. The serpent was only a few feet away from the boat and Leina was ready to control the boat's direction and speed. The serpent approached the back of the boat and roared. "Leon!" Leina said as she turned around. Leon threw a harpoon at it and it landed in the serpent's eye as it screamed. "Bull's eye." Leon said as Leina cheered. "Now it's my turn-" Leina said as she grabbed a harpoon and placed it on her shoulder. The serpent disappeared back into the water and approached the boat again but from the front where Leon was located. "Leon watch it!" Leina stabbed the serpent in its back. The serpent wailed as it bumped into the boat which caused Leina to go overboard.

Leina fell into the water and swam up to the edge of the boat quickly. "Leina, get back in the boat that damn thing is coming after you!" Leon said grabbing another harpoon. Leina shook her head trying to get the water out of her eyes and glanced under the water where the serpent was swimming towards her. "Oh crap!" Leina said as she swam up to the boat. Leon helped Leina get in and kept her close to him. "Damn Leina, you're soaked. I'll get you dried up after this." Leon said calmly. Leina glared at Leon evilly and nodded. "I'll be fine Leon." Leina shrugged. Leina stared deeply in to the water and noticed that the figure of the monster was heading towards her slowly. Leon turned around and noticed Leina shaking a bit. "Leina are you okay?" he asked a bit concerned.

"I-I'm fine Leon…" Leina ran her fingers through her hair. "It's nothing; I just feel a bit shaky that's all." She said. Leon shook his head in shame. "All right but when we get off this boat ride-we are going to have to rest." Leon suggested. Leina pouted as she shook the water off of her. The serpent in the water shot out of the surface and rammed into the side of the boat. Leina fell on her back as Leon stabbed the harpoon in it's back deep enough for the serpent to retreat once more and never come back.   
Leina noticed something was wrong as Leon stood up. "Uh…Leon?" she pointed as she noticed the rope being pulled from the boat. "What? Shit!" Leon had his leg caught up in a tangle of the rope and was almost pulled out of the boat along with the rest of the rope as Leina grabbed him in time. "Leon-what the hell?" Leina held on tighter as Leon pulled out his dagger. Leon started cutting to rope as the boat was rushing through the water like a torpedo. "Hurry Leon-I can't hold for long, this thing is killing me!" Leina said as she felt her hands loosening up. "Don't let go-!" Leon said as he slit the rope finally off of him. The two fell back with Leon's back facing Leina. "…Leon? You're fucking heavy…" Leina said trying to breathe for air teasing him. Leon grumbled a bit and tapped Leina on the front of her face. "Shut up…" He grinned. "Or do you want to keep complaining?" he asked.

Leina growled as she kept squabbling under Leon's weight. "God damn it Leon! This is not freaking funny!" Leina yelled in embarrassment. "Yeah I know but I love hearing you complain like this." He said cocky. Leina lightly blushed and turned her head away. "You are such a piss ant Leon!" She said as he got off of her. Leon helped Leina stand up as she glared at him suspiciously and placed his hand on his forehead like he had a headache. Leina sighed a bit, "Leon, you seem a bit tired." Leon noticed her frown and smiled weakly.

"No I'm good, it's just that this mission has gotten us pretty screwed up a bit." Leon said. Leina didn't say anything as the two got back to shore until Leon coughed up some blood. "!" Leina's eyes widened as she noticed blood running through the cracks between his fingers. "Leon!" Leina freaked as she noticed him stagger a bit. Leon didn't respond and coughed a little more blood. "…Damn it, this is…" Leon thought as he caught himself from coughing. Leon continued to walk towards the empty boat house with Leina behind him but as soon as he stepped in through the door he started hacking some more and fell onto his knees then passed out. Leina caught Leon before he hit the floor and placed him gently on her lap. "Something isn't right…if Leon, Ashley and the dog is infected-then why am I the only one that can't be…" Leina said softly. The dog and giant came towards the boat house and stayed outside. Leina closed her eyes trying to think what could've happened to her during the incident 6 years ago.

Mission 10: A Sin Not Forgiven…

Leina feels terrible for what has become of the others and wants to figure out why she hasn't been infected at all. As Leina goes back to the prison alone searching for the man that remembered her; hoping to get some answers. As the two suddenly clash their blades-blood does cover the ground but who's…?


	10. Mission X: a sin not forgiven

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Racoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 10: A sin not forgiven…

As Leina looked down at Leon's face she sighed and shook her head. "I am sorry Leon, I shouldn't have came with you…not if you were going to get hurt like this." She said gently. The dog entered the room and licked Leon's hand hoping to wake him up. Leon didn't move but Leina laid his body on the floor. Leina pat the dog on its head then walked out of the door. The giant was sleeping soundly and didn't make a move as Leina ran past it. Somehow the dog decided not to follow Leina in order to keep an eye on Leon while she was away. As Leina ran back through the village she felt her anger suddenly building up with rage as she spotted the prison just a few miles away. "Damn them…every time someone gets hurt it's because of me and my so called power! Well I am going to find out what that guy wants." Leina thought as she entered the prison without any guards spotting her presence. She then pulled out her sword as she noticed someone standing behind her. "It's been a long time little girl…" it was a woman's voice. "Heh, I guess it has been old hag." Leina said cocky. The two back away from each other and aimed their weapons towards each other quickly. "So it's been a while…Ada." Leina said coldly. "I agree with you…I guess you aren't that little teenager who always got in everyone's way." Ada said. "Shut up, well, get to the point-why are you here?" Leina asked. "That is none of your business…unless you want to suffer like you already are." Ada grinned a bit. Leina shook her head then flared up. "Look I don't have time for this-I'm going…" Leina said walking away heading up the stairs. "Are you sure you don't want to know anything?" Ada asked. "No! I am going to find someone-besides, we will finish this conversation later." Leina said climbing up the stairs. As Leina found herself on the roof, a middle aged man was standing at the edge. "It seems like you already know about your power…" he said calmly. "Yeah, and so what?" Leina questioned him walking forward. "You have a lot to learn woman-I know about what happened to you during that incident in Racoon city. You were the only survivor during that bus crash where it was surrounded by manifesting zombies and you never got infected. Tell me why?" he asked. Leina shrugged, "How should I know?"

"Your power has not been released yet-has it? I bet you are still waiting for the right time to crack. When you do no one will be able to stop you at all...!" he grinned. "Don't even think about me cracking-because I am about to crack your face when I take over!" Leina said pissed off. "Oh so it's a duel am I correct?" he asked pulling out his sword. "Just because your husband uses guns doesn't mean I am affected by it…especially with a wife who wields a sword of course." Vein gave Leina a smirk. "You think that just because my power is so strong that I will release it at any time. Well, if I died what would you do?" Leina spat out. "I would release the blood from your body and find the core." Vein said, grinning evilly. Leina twitched and held her sword close to her. "You sick bastard." Leina said. "This is not funny. I won't let you take anyone in to this." She said. Vein laughed a bit and then turned his head away. "You seems to be fond of that man…I guess I would have to get rid of him quicker." He said laughing. "No you won't-!" Leina slashed her sword at Vein which gave him a cut on his face. She gave him a grin and flipped her sword back. "Are you sure about that?" Vein turned his head around to face hers. "So if this is what you want then fine." Vein dashed up to Leina instantly and clashed his sword with hers. Leina kneeled back a bit with an angry look on her face and pushed him back a foot. "You won't get away with this Vein-I won't let you!" She stated as she held her sword. The two kept their swords clashed together until Leina knocked Vein's sword out of his hand. "So, do you want me to take your life Vein?" she asked laughing a bit. "Well answer me damn it!"

Vein stepped away then disappeared. "I won't accept my life for your taking." He said cautiously as he covered his arm with his bloody hand. "…God, how can she fight that badly? Leina isn't suppose to be that strong at this age…when did her power urge to surpass her limitations!' Vein said as he closed his eyes for a minute to think. "! Leon…that American bastard. Well…this will be interesting when we both face a duel in the future." Leina sighed as she walked back to the empty boat house and sat on the floor with out noticing Leon right behind her. Leon placed his hand on her shoulders which caused Leina to fall forward in shock. "Leon! You are okay!" Leina smiled as she jumped on top of him. Leon patted Leina on the back gently as he leaned back from her leap. "Yeah, I'm fine Leina-but you need to rest…" he suggested then took a look at her arm, "You're bleeding what the hell happened to you?" "Leon…me and Vein got into a fight so I kind of got a few cuts on me but I'm fine so don't worry about it." Leina tried to be happy about it. Leon gave Leina a glare then kissed her deeply. "Don't lie to me Leina…you can't lie to me not like this."

Mission 11: Broken like a puppet…

Leina can't lie to Leon easily, she is a bad liar when it comes to lying to him. After Leina explains to Leon about the battle between her and Vein-the two settle out to find Ashley but Leina encounters more flashbacks of six years ago. Leon shows more symptoms of the virus and he loses control of grasping Leina. What else could happen?


	11. Mission XI: broken like a puppet

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Racoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 11: Broken like a puppet…

Leina coughed harshly as the blood began running down her arm. "Leon this isn't fatal you know?" she sighed as he bandaged her arm. "Damn…I know what I have told you before but now I am never going to let you go by yourself." Leon said as he kissed Leina's lips gently. "Oh okay Leon, I know how concerning you can be." Leina teased. "Yeah whatever Leina I know how pissed you can get when it comes for flirting." Leon added. Leina's face grew as red as a tomato and she turned away. "Shut up!"

This reaction made Leon laugh as he pulled her in his arms. Leina sighed and hid her face in Leon's chest. "Come on Leon…I'm sorry." She said chuckling a bit sarcastically. Leon kissed Leina's forehead then watched her fall asleep. Leina knew that she couldn't control herself when it came to her anger. A few hours later Leon and Leina headed out searching for Ashley again; the dog came along on the boat ride but the giant followed by land. As the boat ride seemed calm; Leon began coughing up a bit of blood slightly. "Leon…what's wrong? Are you alright?" Leina asked worried. "Yeah, I'm fine." Leon said before he began coughing up some more blood.

Leon kneeled over a bit as his eyes glowed red. He didn't say anything else silently and grabbed Leina by the waist roughly. "Leon! What the hell!" Leina stammered as Leon placed her back on the floor of the boat. Leon then pulled out a dagger and slit open her skirt. "Leon stop it now!" Leina shouted as he ignored her and roughly kissed her demanding something that she could only please him with. Leina grew furious and dug her nails in his back but it didn't seem to bother him. The dog barked angrily at Leon and growled. Leon began placing his hands on the side of Leina's skirt pulling them down slowly until the dog bit him in the leg and Leina kneed him in the legs. Leon fell back as Leina sat up blushing in anger and confusion. "Leon-what the hell was that all about!" she shouted. Leon coughed harshly and shook his head, "I don't know…"

Leina hugged Leon tightly as she watched him trying to regain his sanity. "Leon, you got to rest…I mean you looked like you were in some kind of trance when…" she stopped as she closed her eyes. "Heh, at least I didn't try to choke you when I was like that…what was I trying to do anyway?" Leon asked. "Uh…I ain't going to say anything and just skip it." Leina said with a trembling smile. "It looks like our friend was helpful too." She said cheerfully. The dog barked happily and licked Leon on the cheek. "Okay that's enough boy. I think I get it now." Leon said smiling. Leina hugged the dog gently and controlled the boat's direction. "This will be more complicated than I expected…" Leina thought. "But I won't let this stop us…"

(Flashback 8)

"Mrs. Birkin, wait, you can't do this it's too dangerous!" Leina said. The woman turned around with tears running down her face as she shook her head in shame. "Leina…you've been so good to me and the family but-I want to join my husband. Besides, I am partially responsible for encouraging him. I've only wanted to live at peace with him and our daughter but the corporation has found out about our experiments even the one concerning you." The last words struck Leina in the chest so deeply that she fell on her knees crying in shock. "So you are trying to say that I have the virus…?" Leina asked. "Leina I am sorry but you don't have the virus but the cure for it in your blood. We should've told you, I am deeply sorry for this. My husband didn't want anyone to know so he used you for the cure. The only prototype and the only type to override the parasite of many viruses…now take care of my daughter." The woman said as she transformed into a monster. Leon reloaded his gun and aimed a few rounds at it. "Leon, wait you can't just kill her she's still a human being!" Leina said. Leon nodded in concern. "Leina-that isn't a human nor is it Mrs. Birkin, she told you to take care of her daughter before she died so then keep that promise. For now I am going to get rid of this thing finally." Leon said as he shot the beast out of its misery. "Mrs. Birkin, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you in time." Leina cried. Leon drop his gun in his side pocket and held Leina gently. "You are still young and need to know something…if it happens then it happens; I can't control time or not. Leina-I want you to keep that promise and make sure that you grow stronger for them. Besides, I can't wait to see you older." Leon smiled gently. Leina nodded up and down and smiled back. "Right." Leina said. "I will do my best to help."

(End of Flashback 8)

Mission 12: Rocking the house…

Fighting the villagers, a fish monster, and meeting a giant and a stray dog is not the most amusing for Leina at all. Well, not until the four encounter crazy ass villagers striking whenever they want to. Leina has a choice to go over her limitations but she doesn't try to as well as she doesn't know it. Animals are cute to Leina until one of the possessed chickens decides to take a peck at her; the cow doesn't even bother until Leina steals a widow's axe. Maybe she will be able to do more of being a rebel than a nice person after all….


	12. Mission XII: Rockin' the house

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Racoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 12: Rocking the house…

As they caught shore, Leina grabbed Leon by the arm and helped him stand up. "Man this is crazy…I though protecting the president's daughter would be a piece of cake but this kills it." Leina complained. "Leina you got to hold your pants if you want to have some fun…" Leon smiled as he patted her on the head. "Shut up." Leina laughed a bit evilly as the two continued walking. "Leina?" Leon turned to her with a concerned look, "What did I try to do to you when we were on the boat?" Leina glanced at the sky for a moment pretending like she was trying to remember. "You were about to…I can't remember. Sorry Leon." She lied. "I just don't want you worried about getting hurt because of me making it worse…" she thought. The two stopped walking for a bit and sat down to rest. "Well this is new for you isn't it Leina?" Leon asked leaning back up against a tree. "It is really amusing…." Leina sighed. The two looked at the sky as it began to rain and moved into an old house. "You know Leina…you should wear skirts and dresses more often than pants…I mean, it looks really cute on you." Leon teased playfully hoping that Leina would flare up. Leina blushed in embarrassment and knocked Leon in the back of his head with her fist. "Shaddup you…" Leina murmured as she turned her head away. "I hate it when you want me to do something your way." Leina laughed. "Yeah, yeah I get it." Leon pulled out one of his gun's and reloaded. " I always hated the rain but loved being in it somehow. I guess it was because of the incident, now it scares me." Leina sighed. "You seem like you are doing fine now Leina…what is the main concern about it?" Leon asked. Leina held her head down, "Well…"

Suddenly as bunch of villagers bombarded the room and grabbed Leina by her arms and dragged her away. None of them had any interest in fighting Leon by that time. "What the hell?" Leina yelled trying to get free of their strong grips. "Let go of me you fucking bastards." The villagers ignored her order and threw to a short looking man in a colonial outfit. Leina stood up ad dusted her pants off. When she saw the short man she began to laugh ridiculously. "What's so funny?" the man asked angrily. "Your Height! You must be the colonial midget right?" Leina busted out laughing. The man growled evilly and grabbed her by the wrist. "You think you are superior because of my height?" "Yeah by comparing you as a seamount to me mount Everest, Damn how did you get that short? Did puberty stunt your height growth-I bet that stunt your size too!" Leina commented. "Why you ingrate-I have you know I am not going to tolerate your insolence. For I am Salazar, and you must be Mr. Scott's wife am I correct?" Salazar asked. "Something like that…" Leina mumbled. "Besides I am not a midget!" Salazar finished. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Okay colonial midget what do you want with me and why?" Leina asked getting to the point. "Grr…" Salazar started to get annoyed and nodded trying to keep himself calm. "Well, since I have already figured out that we can't get the las plagas in you. I have to think of another way…" He said with a grin. I backed away. "The hell you'll try, Leon will come for me I know it." I said. "Are you sure about that?" Salazar asked.

"The hell I am!" Leon came busting in the room firing shots at the villagers. Leina smiled as she ran over to him. "Now you fool will see who you are dealing with!" Leina said as the dogs ran to her with the sword in his mouth. The dog smiled happily and Leina took the sword out of his mouth. The giant stomped over right behind Leina. "So Salazar what do you think now?" Leina said with a grin. "I don't think you ant to piss me off now do you?" Leina asked. "Humph! Foolish child, let's have a duel then…" Salazar said as he ordered his right hand man over. "What no left hand? Salazar you disappoint me too easily." Leina complained as Leon threw his dagger into the palm of Salazar's hand. "Gah!" Salazar shrieked as blood began pouring down.. "Master Salazar!" his right hand man yelled as he pulled the dagger out. The little man ran away as the villagers came closer to the four. "You think that I am going to give up this quick? Ha!" Leina started to slice the villagers up one by one. Leon started shooting the villagers multiple times. The dog started attacking some of the village children. The giant picked Leina up and started stomping on the villagers. Leina laughed cheerfully and pulled out one of her hidden guns. "Here here!" she shouted getting some of the villager's attention. Leina started shooting like hell has came over and never missed a shot as her eyes turned dark. "Sinful bastards! I will never lose to the likes of you all." I laughed. Leon nodded until he noticed Leina's eyes. "What the hell?" he thought as he noticed her not acting normal. She seemed like a ruthless cold blooded killer. Leon didn't think of her in any way before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission 13: Leina's Bloodlust Fury…

Looks like Leina found a new passion, the passion of shedding blood. As her new encounter with Salazar came clear to her with out a trace of fear; Leon comes to her rescue just in time before he tells her something. Now that they find Ashley all is well until Leina gets a cut on her arm. The cut has something to do with the giants not attacking her but what is it?


	13. Mission XIII: Leina's bloodlust fury

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Racoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 13: Leina's Bloodlust Fury…

"Come on you insolent fools try to hurt me!" I shouted furiously in amusement. The giant felt something strange about me and placed me down gently. I stood silent with my gun in my right hand and my sword in my left hand. Leon kept firing as the others kept attacking. The villagers then began to jump me as I just stood there with blood covering both of my hands. As I opened my eyes I began attacking the villagers not with my sword or my gun but with my hands instead. I started ripping the spinal cords and collar bones out of place. I felt blood splatter all over my hands and laughed hysterically. "More! I want to see more suffer!" I said. Leon grabbed me by the arm and held me close to him. "I don't what the hell is going on in your head but I am going to find out soon enough." he said. I passed over a glance at him and kept killing the villagers with my hands. After the battle with everything I just suddenly fell on my knees and past out with my last words, "More blood I must have more blood…" Leon picked Leina up gently and carried her to the giant. "You take care of her for me…I want to talk to Salazar." he said walking away. The dog whined as he tugged on Leon's pant's leg. "No boy, you can't come with me…you got to watch Leina for me. Alright?" Leon said patting it on the head. The dog jumped up in happiness. It started barking cheerfully. Leon started to walk again. "So Mr. Scott, it seems that you like being the hero type to your wife don't you?" Salazar asked as Leon entered the chapel. "You know what? Leina doesn't go for men with little…"   
"Shut up!" Salazar got angry. "Now Mr. Scott, as I was saying before you know why we couldn't infect Leina. Her blood has an immune system like heaven has its way with demons…she won't let us seek her power!" Salazar raised his voice. "She is being a real bitch to us Mr. Scott-I don't want you to deal with the pressure of losing your wife." Leon shook his head in annoyance and pointed his gun towards Salazar's right hand man. "Does he feel pain?" Leon asked suspiciously. "Why ask me that Mr. Scott? Are you interested in finding out?" Salazar chuckled. "Hmm…maybe." Leon fired a shot at the man so quick the man stumbled back a few steps with his arm now covered in blood. "The sight of your annoyance tickles me Mr. Scott, you should be proud." Salazar commented. "Proud my ass." Leon said as he fired another bullet. "You seem different from the villagers Salazar, you seem to speak English and Spanish some what. Tell me who the hell is behind the kidnapping of the President's daughter." Leon ordered as he placed his gun back in his holster. "Why…that would be Saddler of course…" Salazar laughed. "Saddler?" Leon repeated not knowing what Salazar was getting at. "You see Saddler is helping me gather all of the villagers but the rest is a secret." Salazar teased. This started to piss Leon off very easily. Salazar grunted and returned Ashley over to Leon. "Leon!" she said as she ran over to him. "Ashley are you all right?" Leon asked. "Yes…I think." She stammered on speaking. "I don't know exactly what is going on but that little man is bothering me." Ashley said running her hand through her blond hair. "Same here, he is a bit small for a problem." Leon grunted. Salazar twitched as he kept hearing the comments Leon made.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Salazar shrieked as the two left the chapel. "So um Leon where's Leina?" Ashley asked a bit worried. "You worried 'bout old girl? Leina is doing fine…she is just having too much stress about now." Leon said as if it was a joke. Ashley sighed, "Something happened….right?" "No, Leina is just sleeping. She'll be fine." Leon assured Ashley cheerfully. As the two headed through another part of the village is began to rain again. Leina was awake and standing at the edge of the roof. Ashley took a glance up at the sky and screamed, "Leon! Leina is up there!" "What?" Leon then watched Leina walk over to the edge gracefully and hopped off. "Leina lost it!" Leon said as he ran over to catch her. Ashley ran after him and saw Leina's dark eyes. "What is happening?" she asked scared. Leon held Leina close to him and placed her down on the ground. "She's going through her blood lust state." Leon said concerned. "Her bloodlust state?" Ashley asked worried. "Yes, Leina has been in some weird mood lately which causes her to be more active when it comes to being violent." Leon explained. "Oh I see. Will Leina ever get out of it?" Ashley asked. "Yeah some time…" Leon finished as he carried her into an empty cabin. "So it seems like the woman loves roof tops." A Spaniard said walking over to them, he had black medium length hair and light blue eyes. "Who are you?" Ashley asked trying to be a bit brave. "So this is the president's daughter, long legged and has frilly bright eyes. Eh?" The Spaniard continued. "What?" Ashley got smart with him. "Ashley calm down." Leon shrugged. "Well, you don't seem to be the alarming type of villager. What's the name?"

"I shall not tell you that yet. I want to know why that girl in your arms is acting strange around here." The Spaniard said suspiciously. "That girl seems dangerous to everyone around here enough, with her voiceless words and antics. Do you want us to knock her out?" "No. So don't even try it-Leina will find another way in getting what she wants." Leon shrugged. "Oh is she that dangerous to deal with?" The Spaniard asked laughing a bit, "The name's Louis. That's all I got of a name for you besides, this isn't going to be the only encounter we share."

Mission 14: God's use…

For being involved with Leina could have been a bad thing for the worse, the villagers want her blood for the lust of it. But what is Salazar's and his right hand man's purpose? Ashley, Leon, and Leina discover more about this Spaniard known as "Louis" exactly why is he here?


	14. Mission XIV: God's use

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Raccoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 14: God's use…

"So, what are you guys doing here any way?" Louis asked as he rolled out his gun. "Well, I'm currently trying to protect and bring Ashley home safely." Leon explained. "Oh, so that blond with the long legs is Ashley, eh? Well she has a temper." Leon added. "Hey, that isn't funny Leon!" Ashley got angry. "Calm down Ashley." Leon said as he held Leina gently. "So the villagers want that girl you are holding." Louis said pointing out. "Yeah, and Ashley too." "So you all are travelers somehow." Louis stated as he sat down over in a chair. "Well, this isn't my home but you guys can relax here if you like." Louis said comfortably. "Okay." Ashley said sitting on a chair across from the table. Leon brought Leina on a vacant bed and laid her down. He sat by her side making sure she would be sleeping peacefully.

"Leina…you can't sleep forever you know." Leon thought as he placed his hand on Leina's forehead. "Leon, I'm sorry for worrying you like this. You must think I am a child by now…" Leina mumbled softly only for Leon. Leon smiled gently and rubbed Leina's forehead. "It's okay Leina." Leon said as he closed his eyes. "So do you know what Leina is Leon?" Louis asked. Leon turned his head over to Louis. "What do you mean by that? I've been asked that so many times but what is every one trying to get at?" Leon grudged. "You don't understand what affect Leina might have on everyone one around her." Louis said as he looked at his gun. " What?" Leon glanced at Leina. "You see, that girl has something that everyone really wants blood, her lust, her body, everything that she has matters in saving or destroying the virus." Louis continued. "You seem to know much-so what did Vein tell you?" Leon asked. "…! So it seems that you have met that bastard too."

"Met him that fool made Leina go crazy as hell went she fought him. I don't understand why she has been changing split personalities from one second to another. Besides the fact, I know you are holding some information about him-spill it." Leon ordered as he pointed his gun towards Louis' face. "Okay, okay, I will tell you some information about him…well, Vein isn't from around these parts at all, he came from the U.S. just like you did. He somehow knew you all would be arriving here but later than expected because of Ashley's kidnapping. He kept mentioning the girl's name and soon he got himself in a bunch of mess hoping that he would manipulate her. I see that didn't work well." "Manipulation? Are you serious?" Leon asked. "Someday her power would conquer all to the world." Louis said. "Her power…do you mean that anti-virus?" Leon asked. "Now you're getting somewhere Leon." Leina woke up and shook her head. "What the hell? Now where are we?" I asked. Leon held his hand out to her. "Can you sit up?" he asked. "Yeah, I think so…" I sat up slowly and took Leon's hand and leaned against him.

"So you must the infamous Leina, I'm Louis." Louis said leaning back in his chair. "Yeah and what's it to you?" I asked. "Oh nothing, it's just that you're in my home." Louis said smiling. "Leina, how do you feel?" Leon pressed his hand on my forehead. "I feel fine." I smiled weakly, "But just a bit dizzy that's all." Leon shook his head and closed his eyes. "Well, you aren't dead, so this is some progress." he teased. "Leon!" I pouted as I rubbed my head against his shoulder. "Hey Leina." Ashley greeted. "Hey Ashley, when did you get here?" I asked a bit worried. "Oh Leon got me here and we…" Ashley was about to say the truth but she had to lie. Leon shook his head knowing that if Leina found out what happened she would try to find a way to fix her problem which means she would get herself hurt.

"Uh, we just came in a few minutes ago while you were asleep." Ashley stammered. "Oh, okay." Leina looked at her curiously. "This isn't right." Leina thought. "Well, what should we do now?" Leina asked as she heard a bunch of villagers approaching the house. "We can't do anything out there! There's too many of them." Leina got off the bed and ran over to the window. She looked out ahead and noticed the villagers crossing the pathway. "Damn it!" Leina said as she pulled out her gun. Leon walked over to the table. "Ashley go hide. Leina you stay here with me. This shit is about to be fun." Leon said clicking his gun. Louis nodded in agreement, "Let's see how long we can last this battle?" Louis got out of his chair and approached the door with his gun in his hand. Ashley ran upstairs and hid in a large trunk. "Leon…" I sighed as he walked over to me. Leon kissed my forehead gently and opened the window. "Let's get started shall we?" Leon asked with a smile. "Yeah…" I said cheerfully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission 15: A Shot of Power…

Bullets of metal, antivirus cells of Blood, Lust for power, and there is nothing that can stop the hell of terror. Why is everyone revealing more of the truth behind Leina's back and want to hide it from her?

As the conversation ends when Leina awakens; the villagers decides to pay them a visit.


	15. Mission XV: A Shot of power

-1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Raccoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 15: A Shot of Power…

"Damn it this nuts." I said as Leon opened the window. "Leon?" I turned my eyes to him. Leon started shooting them. "Leina-don't worry we will get out of here safely, I know you've been acting strange but don't worry I want to see you grow even though you aren't a child." Leon said as he kept aiming out of the window. "Leon…" I blushed. "Thank you…" I thought. I threw my gun down and pulled out my sword. "Now let's have fun!" I said jumping out of the window. "Leina!" Leon said grabbing my arm. "I'm not going to let you leave this house with all those fools out there. You're staying with me. Got it?" he said. "Yeah, yeah I get it." I got back in the house. Leon held me close to him making sure that she wouldn't leave his side. "Leon…" I said softly as he grabbed my hand. "Don't worry Leina, we are going to have fun but I want you with me at all times in my sight." Leon said firing a few shots. I nodded and began to fire a few rounds of my own followed by Louis firing a few. "These villagers have been acting up since the other day when she came here." Louis began to talk. "Her?" I asked. "Yes, her name is Ada…Ada Wong." Louis said somberly. I flinched a bit remembering who Ada was. "So she came back…" I muttered hoping to keep my focus on the gun shots.

"Is she still here Louis?" I asked. "Yes, in a matter of fact. She's been through the town with anticipation. You should go wait for her if you're in for a fight." Louis teased. I shook my head, "…No, I am not looking for a fight…if that is what you are thinking. I want to just get some answers about why is she here." Leon kept firing ignoring Louis's tactics in pissing me off. The dog from earlier appearing running through the opened window. "Oh so it seems a reason to get Leina pissed is to talk about Ada." Louis said. "Don't think even about it." I said still firing. Suddenly a villager came crashing through the vacant window. "Leon!" I said pointing out to the villagers. "Shit, there's more!" Leon pulled out one of his rocket launchers. "Oh shit…" I backed away behind him with Louis covering my rear as he kept his aim. "What do you we do now?" I asked. "Well, we can die along with Ashley dead also or we can hope to get out of this shit soon enough." Leon suggested. "I think I like the part with Ashley dead…" I mumbled annoyed. "Leina," Leon muttered in disgust. "You know that is not a part of the mission…" he grunted.

"So Leina is a bit jealous of Ashley?" Louis asked getting me ticked off quick enough. "No! Hell no! I am not jealous of that pathetic child-she got kidnapped in this crazy ass village and now I have to deal with babysitting-this is a piece of fucking crap." I complained. "Leina, do you want to be knocked up upstairs? I can do that after we finish this battle and conversation." Leon teased. I blushed in embarrassment. Louis laughed, "Heh, it seems that Leon has the upper hand on you Leina!" "Shut up Louis or I am gonna kick your Spaniard ass!" I threatened. "I would like to see you try Leina, I really would." Louis said blocking one of the villager's strikes. I ran up the stairs and stumbled as I noticed a villager grabbing my leg. "The fuck you don't!" I slashed my sword in the villager's face. Leon didn't pay attention to me until the battle died down. Blood covered the floor as I fell on my butt hoping to stay calm. Leon smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "So what do you think now Leina?" Leon asked. "This sucks, I want to rest." I tried to stand up but fell clumsily. Leon helped me up and carried me to an empty bedroom. "Like I said I was going to knock you up." Leon laughed. I blushed in shock, "You were serious about that!"

Leon placed me on the bed and he turned away. His eyes went red again, like the color of blood. "Leon?" I felt scared for some unknown reason. Leon turned around slowly and had a grin on his face. Leon locked the door with out a word and placed his hands on my waist. "What is going on? Is Leon even being himself?" I thought as Leon pulled me roughly close to his body. "Leon?" I called out his name. Leon didn't answer and ran his hand through my hair. Something wasn't right. Leon kissed me deeply as my eyes widened. I couldn't see what he is thinking through his facial expression. Leon then ran his hands up my stomach as he kissed me deeply. "Leon stop…" I murmured trying to see if he would come back to himself. "Leon…" I started to shake in fear. This was a mistake, I knew shaking like this would make this more entertaining for Leon. "Leina…" Leon finally said but with a mellow tone of voice as he brushed his lips against mine. "I am going to get inside you soon enough." he continued, "It might hurt for a moment but the pain won't last long at all."

I soon heard Leon take off his belt and began to unzip his jeans and stopped him just in time. "Leon-what am I to you?" I asked. "You are the one who I will take in possession." Leon said but not a word was true. I knew it feeling Leon's body was really new to me since I was so young six years ago. "Leina, you are old enough to feel this experience now…take that chance." Leon said harshly. I sighed, "You aren't yourself Leon…I know that you are possessed right now? I want to share this with you when you are just yourself." I said crying softly in his chest. Leon held me gently in his arms and placed me in his lap. "Leina?" Leon's eyes were back to normal. I picked my head up and cried more. "Leina…" Leon smiled and kissed me lightly. "Leon…please don't go away." I said. "Don't worry I won't leave you." Leon promised.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission 16: Dead Emotions…

As Leina and Leon stay in the room for a night-Leon loses control of himself off and on and somehow seems to be having fun with loving Leina a bit too roughly. Leina wants to keep him under control but to do that she must let him have his way at least once. Louis and Ada have an interesting encounter with the subject about Leon and Leina's arrival. What happens next?


	16. Mission XVI: Dead Emotions

-1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Raccoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 16: Dead Emotions…

"Leina, what have I been trying to do with you when I was not myself?" Leon asked. I couldn't say anything. I felt so bad not telling him. Leon's eyes turned back into those deadly blood colored ones. Leon pinned my body to the bed instantly and I didn't choose to struggle or do something violent. Leon kissed me deeply again and grasped my wrists with his hands. Power, that is what he is thinking. I soon felt the dagger go under my skirt and reach my panties. "I'm ripping them off," Leon said. "What?" I asked as I felt the tip of the blade. "I want to see what's inside your body Leina." Leon said as he bundled my skirt up. I didn't know what to do. I threw his dagger away and closed my eyes hoping that he wouldn't hit me. I soon opened my eyes and noticed Leon and I were a bit too close with our body. I felt weak and laid my head on his chest. Leon smiled as he cradled me back and forth gently. "Are you in any pain right now?" he asked kissing me on the cheek. "No, I am alright." I said.

Leon and I were falling asleep slowly. I held onto him tightly hoping not to panic. "Leon wake up, this is not like you at all. I want to know that you are okay here with me…" I begged. Leon suddenly fell asleep as his eyes were back to being blue. I sighed as he slept silently. Feeling Leon in my arms made me assured of his presence. "Leina, I won't let you get hurt." Leon murmured. I smiled and kissed his lips gently. "Leon…do you remember when we had first experienced the same pain?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback 8)

Leon was trapped between shooting zombies and the other monsters. I was in the arms of a licker; a former classmate of mine. He was flicking his tongue at my neck and laughed. "Leina, how are you doing over there?" Leon asked as he pushed through the crowd. "Leon! I know this thing…he used to be one of my classmates…he was the one who always bullied me because of my age and also being the youngest out of the class." I said feeling the sting of acid touching my neck from its tongue. I began coughing up little blood. The licker seemed happy with the presence of female blood. "Damn it!" Leon shot a bullet at its throat. The licker shoved me away to the ground and I stumbled. I felt my blood rush to my head. "Leon…" I said coughing. Leon ran over to me and helped me stand. "Don't give up Leina-I know we'll find a way for you to get better." Leon assured. "Yeah," I nodded in agreement and pulled out a broad sword. "Now I am ready!" I jumped on the licker's back and jabbed my sword through it's throat. The licker screamed in pain and scratched the side of my face with it's teeth. I flipped back and landed on my hands with my sword in my mouth. Leon smiled in amusement. "So much for a student in college taking sword lessons huh?" he said clapping his hands. "Very funny Leon-soon you're gonna get it when we are done with this whole riot." I laughed. Leon poked me in the nose. "Not if you keep rushing in to battles like that." he added. "Shut up…" I said wiping the smears of blood off my lips. Leon touched my scratch and I flinched. "Damn, is it that painful?" he asked wiping the scratches gently. I blushed in the feeling of his touch. "…No, it doesn't hurt at all. It is deep though. I'll let it go for now-the next scratch will be life threatening somehow." I said with a sigh of relief. Leon placed his hand on my scratches then kissed them. "Leon, what the hell?" I asked in surprise. "I am going to stop you from bleeding." Leon muttered. "But Leon…" "No buts, if you keep bleeding then you will get infected soon enough. I am trying to stop the blood from exiting your body." Leon sounded like a doctor in a strange way. I laughed and kissed Leon on the cheek. "I ain't gonna die that easily! I can tell you that Leon!" I winked. As we both walked away from the dead licker; the body struggled to get up and shot its tongue at my shoulder. The pain was too much to bear-it caused a hole inside my body. I stumbled to the ground with out screaming but I began coughing up gashes of blood. Leon caught me before I hit the ground face first; he then fired one last round at the licker until it finally died. I had my head tilted backwards as Leon held me. Leon lifted my head forward so that I wouldn't drown in my own blood. This made everything harder now; not for the pain but for seeing Leon give me a face of sorrow.

(End of Flashback 8)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leina?" Leon opened his eyes. I gave him a warm smile and kissed his lips. "You aren't hurt good because I just thought I was going to promise to screw you…" Leon teased. I shook my head. "I wouldn't mind it now…" I edged the conversation a bit. "Oh really?" Leon sat up and kissed me roughly not rough enough to bruise my lips though. I suddenly felt hot up against him as I gave in to the kiss. Leon ran his fingers down my neck, shoulders, and down to my waist. "How do you feel now Leina?" Leon rambled on between clenched teeth. "Better." I answered feeling his temptation. I wanted so much more but I knew we could only do this once while we were still continuing the mission. Leon placed a hand on my thigh and I stopped it with my hand on top of his. "Leon…lets save this for when we get home, okay?" I asked. "All right, but I still want to do this." Leon pinned my body back against the sheets of the bed. Leon's body felt warmer each second. "Leina…you aren't being yourself when we do this…what is it?" Leon kissed me gently this time. "Leon I want to figure out what I am really suppose to be." I said. "You are my fiancé but my wife here. I knew taking you with me on this mission wouldn't be a good idea because of your safety but I was glad that you forced me to bring you. If you weren't here I would have been a very horny bastard." Leon said. I laughed at the last sentence, "A horny bastard huh? Well that beats me in asking anymore."

After our little conversation we finally slept and headed out again. Something was not right though; I knew Ada would be back to piss me off even in a different country. As I walked alone through a farmland and noticed that there was a strange figure in the shadows. I approached it and it turned out to be Ada. "I see you have grown up Leina." she said sarcastically. "Very well thank you-you still seem to be that bitch in red to Krauser. Or have you given up to the job of being a spy?" I asked casually. Ada didn't make a face or a smart mouth comment. She kept it cool for a while with me. "So have you figured out your true purpose yet?"

"My true purpose?"

"Yes. Don't tell me you don't know."

"No I don't know. If you know anything about then tell me now Damn it!"

"So impatient at times, I know Leon and the girl is with you Louis to me about a few days ago when you and Leon arrived. Do you know any information about the reason?"

"Except that there are some fucking crazy ass villagers, that there is a freaking colonial midget who is after me, that there is a god damned priest who wants my blood then no. I don't know shit."

"Well this conversation has been pointless…"

"What are you trying to say? And how did you find Louis anyway?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission 17: Crippled…


	17. Mission XVII: Crippled

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Raccoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 16: Crippled…

"So Ada how long have I not yet known about the truth?" I asked. Ada leaned back against the wall of the chicken pen. "Well, too long I suppose unless you don't think you can handle it Leina." Ada spat out with a smile. Ada wasn't the type to give a grin to others.

Only around Leon and other good looking men she would smirk. "Okay bitch get to the point now." I grunted. "Now is that how you want to retrieve information?" Ada asked. "Ada this is not the time to fucking joke." I scolded. "Who's joking?" Ada lashed back slightly. "You are the only one who doesn't know why everyone wants to take you like a prize." Ada added. I shook my head in annoyance, "What I am a prize now?" "To the villagers and our corporation… yes." Ada said. "So do you know what is in my blood?"

"In fact all I know is that you have the anti virus cells to stop it."

"Then why try to convince me that I'm just a prize to the las plagas?"

"You have every right to know but no one will tell you anything you want to know."

"You sound like a terrible mother Ada."

"Whatever you may think of me those anti virus cells are still inside the streams of your blood."

"So if I don't give in to your offer…"

"Then you as well might fight through the Umbrella Corp. I have no intention of stopping you or fighting you Leina, you must get that in your head."

"So but what if we do battle then what are you going to do stop me?"

"If that is the only choice then yes I would stop you. I couldn't kill you for no reason."

"Grr…shut up. I don't have to time to argue with you; I'm going back to Leon."

"I bet you would after the incident-he has took a deep interest in you even during that time in Racoon city."

"Ada go to hell. You don't know what the hell you are talking about when it comes to Leon taking me somewhere or at least me being in his presence."

"Except for the fact that he loves you right? I loved him before but he never returned it to me. I felt hurt but now I don't even phase."

"You're shaking Ada. I know you are on the inside-I can see right through you. My heart belongs to Leon and no one else after what happened."

"I guess our conversation has taken a bit over the minutes hasn't it? I bid you farewell little girl."

"Shut up!"

I turned away then turned back realizing Ada was gone. Good, I didn't want to kill her unintentionally. The sky grew darker as the light rain fell. It was cold but yet warm-the presence of blood never terrified even when it was my own. My heart only had skipped a few beats. As I watched two dogs approach me their eyes glowed white. I was positive that they were affected with the las plagas. One of the dogs growled at me with drool coming from its mouth and it had scars all over its body. Damn it must have been in a fight then. The other dog was drooling blood, not animal blood, but human blood. "This is nuts…I came to help Leon save a whore and what do I get now? Two animals who wreak of shitty blood!" I pulled out my gun and laughed. One of the dogs jumped into the air and tackled me to the ground. I felt some pain as I shot the dog in the chest causing it to stumble back. "Stupid piece of fucking shit. You all have a lot of nerve to bother me at a time like this!" I said with a chuckle. I stood up slowly dusting off my skirt knowing that it was covered in dried blood but I didn't care the blood look suited me just fine. "So you seem to be having fun." Leon said walking near the dogs. Leon shot a barrage of bullets at them until they ran away. I raised my arms up in the air with blood covering my hands as I stretched.

The gun I held was on safety mode so I don't think I would get hurt by my own weapon. Leon confronted me with a grin and kissed me. I blushed then shook my head trying to keep focused. "Come on Leon…" I said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Leina, you know what I want but I am keeping my urges away for now. I just want to play with you…personally." He said running his fingers through my hair. I laughed cheerfully and nodded. "You bastard. You got to love this look I am in don't you?" I asked.

Leon shook his head "yes" and I laughed my face in his chest. Damn I wanted him so much. Even if I was covered in blood, Leon would always make me happy. God, somebody just slap me for thinking like this. As I looked at Leon's eyes I felt my face turn red. Damn I wanted him so much having an addiction for him made my hunger vulnerable. "Where to Leina?" Leon asked. "To the end of this village-near the mansion. I know Ada is there waiting for me." I said with a confident look.

Mission 18: Hot as ice…

As Leina and Leon get too close to each other they seem to be trying to focus on the mission instead of their emotions. When the two approach the mansion; they catch up with Ada but start to realize what she is after … not just Leina's blood her life as well with being involved with the Umbrella Corp. Can Leina withstand the pain?


	18. Mission XVIII: Hot as Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Raccoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 18: Hot as Ice…

As we walked away from the farmland; farm animals began to creep up from us by behind. Leon turned around with a nod. "Damn now animals are after us too." he said. The chickens started clucking at us along with the cow going "moo"; this shit was about to go to the edge with these idiots. The idiots haven't known the truth yet. "Leon lets just go it's a waist of time." I said continuing to walk. One of the hens charged at me and made me fire a few shots. Causing feathers to float within the air. "Fuck." I muttered huskily. Leon laughed. "I thought you were good with animals Leina-not with killing them." Leon teased. "Shut the hell up!" I said as I fired another shot. Each animal needed about one shot to be killed or at least two. Crows didn't seem to bother but shooting them just to get gold helps. Also some of them had strange items like jewels and other stuff. "I should practice my aiming at these fools." I said with a smile. Leon placed his hand on my shoulder. "Leina do what you want-I'm not going to stop you at all. Be sure on this one but if you rush in to any damn fight I will help you escape and spank you for it." Leon sighed. I flared up in embarrassment and glared at Leon. "Leon you ain't my father so you are not gonna spank my ass for that." I said twitching.  
Leon laughed and fired a few shots at the animals. After a few minutes we left the abandoned farmland and wounded up being stuck with an ugly greeting by their owners. The villagers had axes, knives, and some archery. But why did the rich ones have the chainsaw? Forget that one-what I would want to know is how long will getting off this island take. As tired as I was I continued walking through the mansion until me, Leon, and Ashley were separated by long metal bars. "Leina! Ashley!" Leon said as he turned around quickly. "Leon!" Ashley called out in fear. I looked around, "This is not going to be easy but we must all find a way to meet up with out encountering any of them, which somehow I doubt but we got to do this." "Leina…" Leon looked at me seriously. I sighed in sorrow. "Leon will they get to me personally?" I asked as Ashley held onto the bars looking at me confusingly. "Yes…for our sake lets hope that they won't try to hit you hard in the heart." Leon said as he touched my cheek. I nodded in agreement and began walking away. "Ashley go through this place but try to keep yourself hidden, okay?" Leon turned to Ashley. "Okay." Ashley ran off. Me and Leon walked away in different directions. The hallways were beautiful in this large mansion but how the hell does everyone look dirty?

As I continued walking I bumped into a tall large muscled man with a strange helmet and torn clothes. He was blind according to what I thought. "Ow…I'm sor-!" I noticed the man glaring at me with his dead eyes and he grabbed me by the neck instantly. His grip wasn't too tight so I was able to breathe clearly but I was choking on saying words. Damn why can't I speak properly? The blind man gave me a grin which made me flare up in being pissed off. Leon was all I could think of as I closed my eyes while pulling out my gun. As I placed the gun slowly to the helmet of the man I gave him a sweet smile and fired it causing him to drop me. I coughed a bit and noticed a large bell engraved in the wall. The man continued to walk toward me and I ran over to the other side of the room. "Hey you!" I called out as the man pointed to himself. "Yeah, you dickhead!" I fired a shot at the large bell and it began to ring so loud that the man ran and pounded his fist into the wall. I went under his arm and walked up the stairs slowly knowing that his other senses got stronger. As I closed the door silently I continued my way through the strange vacant hallways.

"God this place is weird even though it looks good…I wonder who decorated it?" I said looking at the paintings. Soon I glanced at a painting of Salazar I stopped. "That bastard of a midget." I mumbled.

As I touched the painting I felt cold. I backed away and ran down the hallway. "Why is everything so clean and neat around here? Is there any thing dirty?" I questioned as I ran through the hallways. Each window was draped with a nice red velvet curtain. The curtain had gold markings on it symbolizing Salazar I guessed but that didn't surprise me at all. "Damn it!" I cursed as I saw two men walking towards me. One man was tall with a long beard and grey colored eyes. The other one was in a red robe; he had pale skin but he wasn't shorter than the other. "Nice of you to settle here Ms. Interpreter; I was sure that you would be in the same spot as Mr. Scott would be." "What? What happened to Leon?" I asked. "Hmph, we did nothing to the man-well not yet anyway. I was sure that you would be interested in knowing that the girl is in our hands now." The man continued. "What! Where did you assholes take Ashley?" I placed the gun to my side. "Calling me names will not do a thing to me Ms. Interpreter. I shall concise your well being and take your blood now." He laughed. The other man walked closer to me and held out his hand. I just stood there and looked at him stupidly. "What the fuck was that for?" I said with a grin. "She doesn't have it in her…" The man in red mumbled. The other man turned around and walked back. "She will fall into our grasp though." The man with the beard mumbled, "And Vein will take pleasure in killing her himself."

Mission 19: A Roses' thorns…

This mansion has some weird characters in here. As Leina is confronted by two strange men; Vein gets in the way and helps her escape convincing the others that he is willing to kill Leina what ever the cost might be. Hatred always has its ways with the living, Vein would say to Leina as they share a few moments of truth.


	19. Mission XIX: A Roses thorns

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Raccoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 19: A Roses' thorns…

"So Ms. Interpreter, what do you think of this place?" The man in red asked. "It's okay I guess…why ask I am not choosing to move into this." I grunted. The other man cursed at me in Spanish and I glared at him. "Go fuck yourself." I spat out. "So much of a mouth Ms. Interpreter; I thought you would be more sophisticated of this." The man in red laughed. "Shut up I have no time for this." I walked away silently; right then a serpent shot at me. "What the hell?" I turned around and noticed the man in red had a serpent in his hand. "This is what we want you to have Ms. Interpreter." The man said hiding his face inside his hood. "Blood gives us interest and yours is the perfect match." "You aren't going to get any blood from you freak." I said waving good bye. "Vein!" the bearded man yelled in English and Vein came walking out of the door a few steps ahead of me. "I see you've met Ms. Interpreter. Take good care of her while we go take care of Mr. Scott and the little girl." The man in red said. "Don't you dare touch my Leon!" I stepped forward pointing the gun. "So Ms. Interpreter has feelings towards this American spy; you two must have been married then."

"What the fuck do you want now?" I said pissed off turning my eyes over to Vein. Vein didn't speak at all and held a firm grip on his sword. I ran past him until he grabbed me by the arm. "You aren't going anywhere." He muttered. "What the hell?" I flinched as his words echoed roughly through my ears. I shook my head trying to regain control of myself and stumbled forward. "Damn you!" I fired a few shots causing the two men to disappear. Vein was still not surprised. "Leina, lets go." He said grabbing me by the arm again. We both ran into the library and he locked the door. "Louis told me that he seen you around. You and Mr. Scott and that girl were with him yesterday during the invasion." He said grabbing a cigarette out of a container. Vein looked like he would only smoke if there was any stress going on. I didn't know why I thought that. "You see he said too much to you last night and Mr. Scott, that asshole will soon lose his life to Saddler." Vein explained. "Saddler? That bastard in red?" I asked concerned. "Yes but he doesn't want you to be displeased of his actions…well not yet."

"You are telling me all this shit because…?" I was bored. Besides I had to go look for Leon and get Ashley out of these guys grasp. "You know that your blood is the vaccine for all this. They want you to drain the blood from your body and kill you in the end. For Mr. Scott they just want him out of their way." Vein said placing sword on the table. "BS I want know why you joined them. Tell me that now!" I ordered. Vein shook his head and fell silent. "I should not tell you anything that is none of your business…" he finished. "Give me a break you friggin' liar! You always seem to find me when I am alone-you don't go fight Leon, you always choose to battle me and tell me shit that I don't understand! Well now I am understanding a lot of things. Give me a good fucking reason why I am stuck here in the middle of this fake shitty act you and the others pull?" I scolded out loud with out even thinking of what else might have happened here. Vein opened his mouth and grabbed my neck, "I want you to shut up while we are in this room…they are looking for you right now and with that tone-you might as well be skinned and drained alive. My mission is to kill you but I am not going to let them know I am helping you now aren't I?" Vein said in a smart ass way.

"Fine-let me get my crap and leave." I heard a cell phone ring from out of nowhere. Vein took a cell phone out of his pocket and answered. I could only hear his part of the conversation though. "Yeah, I got it right now. Ms. Interpreter is with me in this room-no I didn't fix her yet…I will when I get done!" Vein looked irritated as he hung up his phone. I was already out of the room by the time he finished talking. Me and Leon soon caught up with each other and headed towards one of the chambers. This chamber wasn't cold damp and gloomy but it was furnished for the rich and wealthy. "Let's get started Leina…" Leon said with a smile. I looked at him for a moment and then nodded. This was not going to be as easy as I thought. "Okay Leon…I'm ready. Did you meet up with Ada here?" I asked. "Yes, unfortunately." He grumbled. I laughed at him and kissed his cheek. "Now I have another new name Ms. Interpreter, I kind of like that." I said cheerfully. "Leina who called you that?" Leon asked curiously. "Saddler, I thought he never existed but I guess the rumors were true."

Mission 20: Holidays and New names…

Being known as "Ms. Interpreter" seems to Leina amused by this group known with Saddler as their leader practically. Leon and Leina are interested in finding out what more could be hiding behind the truth of the vaccine. But it seems that learning more has a price….


	20. Mission XX: Holidays and new names

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Raccoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 20: Holidays and New names…

"Leina…" Leon said as I walked up ahead. His eyes were red again. I didn't look but I could sense it. Leon roughly wrapped his arms around my waist. He then pressed his lips on to mine and bruised me. I knew that he was horny again but I couldn't resist his taste. "Leon…stop." I begged whether to tell him to continue or not. Leon grunted and slid the butt of his gun against my shirt. "Take this off." he ordered. My eyes grew wide as I placed my hands on his gun. "Leon…" I sighed. Leon pushed me up against a wall and held me up in the air with his body. "Just once here Leon. Okay?" I said touching his cheek. "Yes." Leon said with a grin on his face. I knew that I wouldn't be able to regret this. I felt Leon's hands on my waist slide lower. I soon felt cold below the waist. Leon then pressed his lips against mine making me moan softly. As the door to the room we were in was locked from the inside; Leon soon kissed me roughly and deeply. I lost control and held my hands tight around his neck begging for him. Leon began moving me along as he started to pant. A few minutes later, his eyes went back to normal and he placed me on my feet. I couldn't stand or see straight so I held onto his shoulder. Leon was back to normal, I guess it was his hunger that led to him wanting me immediately.

"Leina, you alright?" Leon said holding me in place as he placed his belt around his waist. "Well…just give me a few minutes, I can't see or walk straight." I was limping against him. My eyes still went blurry and I felt too weak at the moment. Leon kissed me lightly trying to help return my senses. "Leina I know this is shortest time we ever done this but I hope I didn't go to rough on you." Leon said gently. "Don't worry about it-I enjoyed it but we have to get you cleaned of that damn serpent soon." I said smiling. Leon smiled back and looked around. "Well at least there aren't any cameras or video tape recorders around in this room. I guess they only have them in prison and military cells. If there were any in here they would have gotten a short porn film." Leon joked. I giggled a bit and tapped Leon on his shoulder. "Don't give them any ideas Leon." I teased.. "Lets go get Ashley." Leon suggested. We both left the room and headed towards the backdoor.

"Hey Leina, do you want to live in a place like this?" Leon asked. "Hell no. I like living with you just the way it is. This place is too big me anyway." I said. "Leon? Do you remember anything from?" I choked trying to say the last few words. Leon shook his head. "I still don't remember-this time all I remember was screwing you." he answered bluntly. I laughed at the thought of what he said. Leon looked at me confusingly and opened the door. "Now we're out." Leon said walking out with me behind him. It was clear outside, and the stars were shining. "Wow, beautiful." I said amazed at the courtyard and the sky. Leon watched me and hugged me close to him. "Lets get going Leina, we'll enjoy the view later." Leon said taking my hand. We both walked through the topiary and shot some villagers. The merchant looked at us with a grin. "So you guys wanting something' to buy?" he asked rasping in his voice. I jumped back in shock as the merchant approached us. "Hey, wait I seen you all around this place. I don't mean this mansion either-you were in the cemetery, the village north, the village south, the path to the bridge, and now here. Where the hell do you always go!" I said. "Heh so we got a cute young woman here wantin' to know so much." the merchant commented. "Shut up." I turned away.

"What do you have to sell?" Leon asked getting to a point. "Many things stranger. I've got first aid, tune ups, weapons, and more except for ammo. The villagers stole it from me." The merchant explained. Leon bought some health packs and tune ups with some new weapons too. Leon handed me the broken butterfly. A gun that was medium sized but worked smoothly. "Lets take this battle to the next level Leon." I said reloading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission 21: Perfection…

New weapons means a new fun of shooting for Leina and Leon. After helping Leon control himself, she now has to deal with the fact of hiding her sense of blood. Many clues are unfolding the mystery as they wind up searching for Ashley in the military base. Even though there is some experiment waiting for them, what could it be?


	21. Mission XXI: Perfection

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Raccoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 21: Perfection…

I looked around the hedges and heard some villagers' voices. "Hey Leon they are coming. We better move our asses." I said. Leon bought a bow and arrow set. "Leon…please tell me you are going to use that ." I nagged. Leon shrugged, "It will come in good use just in case we run out of bullets. Besides we got that damn sword of yours, right?" I grunted a bit and gave him an evil glare. "Yeah we got it." "And we have my dagger too. We must use those for last resorts." Leon said putting one of his guns in his left holster. I nodded. "Okay lets go…" I began walking but stopped right when a small knife flew right past my face.

"What the fuck!" I shrieked as I looked up ahead. "Damn it! They're fast for me!" Leon muttered as he began to fire. I threw the small knife back and it landing in one of the villager's eyes causing blood to spur out quickly. The villager stumbled in pain. "Good throw." Leon commented. "Hey I could do more with blades than guns but this is exceptional." I laughed. Leon laughed a bit with me, "Now lets go have fun." I nodded in agreement and ran on ahead. " Leon! Don't tell me to stop cause I am ready to go!" I said shooting the villagers. As we made it through the dog caught up with us along with the giant. "Now that all of us here; lets go get Ashley and bring her home." Leon said. "Yeah." I said. The dog barked happily. The giant nodded. As we sneaked on to the military base; I found a paper airplane signed by Ada. It looked like she was obviously waiting for us. Damn it; that woman wanted to speak to me again. As I noticed something wasn't right; I looked at the chambers.

"Leon, look at these." I said tapping on the bars. "Leina get away from there!" Leon yelled as he pushed me out of the way before a regenerator dashed through the bars. "What the hell is that!" I screamed. "It's a regenerator, damn I guess we entered it's laboratory!" Leon said firing a few shots. The bullets popped out of the regenerator's body and fell on the floor. "Fuck…" I mumbled and pulled out a gun that had mines. "Lets give this a shot." I said as I blasted a few mines on the regenerator. The regenerator kept walking slowly to us with spikes pointing everywhere out of its body. "Damn that thing could pierce human flesh easily like a knife with a sheet of tissue paper." Leon observed it carefully. The mines started to blow up along with the pieces of its body falling to the floor. The waist bottom was still walking towards us until Leon shot it down. "Hey Leon I saw a spot that was an orange-red color. I guess that is where it is vulnerable. I sense more of them here Leon this isn't good. Not at all." I said closing my eyes. "These are probably successful experiments from earlier creations." Leon said as he reloaded his gun. The dog ran to me and barked wildly. There was a group of regenerators surrounding us.

"God, how much more is coming after us Leon?" I asked opening my eyes. The dog hid behind my leg. The regenerators came closer until the giant grabbed them with his hands. "Giant!" I shouted cheerfully. The giant smiled and began tearing each of the regenerators apart one by one. But a shot went through the giant's stomach. It was Krauser who had a large gun in his hands. "This bastard serves it time helping you." he laughed. "Leon, the giant-he's dead!" I screamed. Leon caught me as I fell on my knees crying. "No, this can not be happening now…I can't see anymore of my friends die!" I said I lost control of my sanity. "Oh looky here the little girl is crying over a monster…boo hoo I am so sorry little girl for hurting your feelings, not!" Krauser laughed evilly. I had my head down as my eyes went dark again. "You fucking bastard, you have no reason to hurt him, but I now have a reason to kill you!" I said as I charged at Krauser relentlessly. I pulled out my sword and slashed Krauser in the face. He stumbled back a few steps. "You damn wench!" Krauser said as he rubbed his cheek. I laughed hysterically, "So how do you feel you piece of shit!" I jumped at him and aimed my sword at him. Leon noticed the giant lying on the ground. "I guess Leina thought of that beast as a friend. She has a soft heart for monsters but…" Leon said as he turned to me attacking Krauser again.

The dog began to pull on Leon's pant's leg. "What is it boy? You worried about Leina too I see…I want to help her get out of that trance but she has to get out on her own…" Leon said aiming his gun at Krauser. "Krauser-tell me why you want me dead? Why are you trying to kill Leon! Why is everything about my blood?" I screamed. "So you really want to know huh?" Krauser asked. "Yes god damn it! Tell me now!" I ordered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission 22: Red Rover, Red Rover…

Leina has finally caught up with some of the truth, but is it enough? Now that she lost a friend to Krauser; Leina has decided to destroy everything that she hates or dislikes in sight…is that a good thing?


	22. Mission XXII: Red Rover, Red Rover

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Raccoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 22: Red Rover, Red Rover…

"Fine then…your blood has the vaccine and powers we want. But that bastard Birkin tried to hide from us so many years by now-you as his friend and successful experiment. We know Leon finished him and his wife died. His daughter is still alive but you and Leon are our only targets that could ruin us. You two always get in the way of our plans. By now we could have had the President's daughter dead but she is missing…thanks to your interference. Ada, the bitch in red, has a lot to say and oh if you are looking for that Spaniard-he is somewhere…" Krauser said with a grin.

"I don't have time for this Krauser, tell me where the hell is Ashley?" I ordered. "Like I said I do not know-she is missing." Krauser shrugged with hesitation. "I guess we should finish this huh Krauser?" Leon walked past me holding his gun aiming at Krauser in the face. "Oh so you want to fight me finally-is that right Leon?" Krauser laughed. "Yeah," Leon placed his gun in his holster and pulled out his dagger "I would love to kill you off now." "Heh, some heroics you got there. It disgusts me. I will finish you off for Saddler." Krauser said. "So Saddler is behind this-it isn't Salazar?" Leon asked. "Of course not too bad the bitch in red didn't tell you. Saddler wants Leina for her body and vaccine, it's more like this he can use her for sex and he could use her for more. I bet you just hate that thought don't you Leon?" Krauser added. "Don't think I am going to let you touch one finger on Leina's body or spirit." Leon warned Krauser. "I have already took something from Leina and she let me control it."  
I walked to Leon's side, "I gave him some of my power…the will of the las plagas has stopped forcing and growing but now-Leon has to just get rid of the serpent's form." I said confirmed. "I may not be myself right now…in spirit but this is my corpse still." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. Leon glanced at me for a moment. "Even if I act different I am still me. This time I am me but filled with the lust of blood…" I grinned. "I want to see more of your blood Krauser…more of it!" I laughed excitedly. "You see Krauser, seeing blood is my passion now and knowing that yours is lying on the ground makes me excited!" I added. Krauser's eyes widened a bit, "What the hell is wrong with her now?" "Leina has lost some of her sanity. This had happened before I mean, in an easier way to explain it she wants your blood and you dead Krauser." Leon said. "That bitch isn't getting any of my blood unless I shed hers first." Krauser said with a grin.

"Don't bet on it." Leon said as he and Krauser started fighting. I backed away and fell on my butt. The dog licked my face hoping I could change back but I wouldn't not now anyway. I placed my hand on the dog's head and started petting it hoping he would calm down. As Leon and Krauser fought very little blood splattered all over the floor. Ada was up on the higher stairs watching until I caught up with her. "So, you made it." Ada said with a smile. "Shut up…" I scolded at her. "I see the little girl has anger management problems now. How pleasant. I bet Leon loves you this way, doesn't he?" Ada asked. "Go to hell Ada. I don't need your shit right now." I said pointing my sword at her. "Don't even think about slashing one bit of me with that sword. I am not the enemy here." Ada said holding one hand in front of her. "Are you sure about that? I mean where is Louis-he told me that you two were working together; besides Vein joining in. I know my blood is the cure for all humanity contaminating with the t-virus. My blood is warm and cold but these effects leaded to me being heartless before I could even decide to kill a living thing. I want the t-virus gone-you guys may have a false replication of the antidote against the las plagas but that doesn't mean squat." I said gripping the hand on my sword so tight my muscles tensed. Blood started to pour out of my scratches on the palm of my hand. "Now then Ada, state your case in the matter of concerning me…"

"So you really are understanding your purpose…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission 23: Judgment…

Blood, Leina doesn't want Krauser's blood just yet. Not before she and Ada finally share another conversation. Salazar appeared causing Leon and Krauser to delay their battle. Now Leina and Salazar battles it to the finish.


	23. Mission XXIII: Judgement

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.

Leina-A mysterious survivor of Raccoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)

Mission 23: Judgment…

"What's it like dealing with her?" Krauser teased as he blocked Leon's attack.

"Pretty good, her complaining leads to good bed times! So what's it like to be a stupid pawn in the Umbrella Corps.?"

"Way better than working for the freaking government!"

Leon flipped back and pulled his gun out shooting a few bullets at Krauser. Krauser dodged most of them but one got him in the arm. Salazar came from behind the dead giant and laughed, "Good show everyone. Might I join in?" I turned to him. "Fuck off!" I said. Ada went silent as she noticed Salazar walking towards the battle. Suddenly, Krauser and Leon stopped fighting. "Great the midget is here…" Krauser commented. "Oh shut up you bastard; I want to join to the fun now…" Salazar said as he transformed into his true form. His right hand man became a part of him now and he had more eyes than normal. "Shit…" Krauser muttered as they all backed away from Salazar. "What fun shall we have today Mr. Scott! Krauser! Ms. Interpreter! Ms. Wong!" Salazar roared as he stomped all over the ground. "Damn." Ada pulled out her gun. "You want to take the chance of dying Leina?" she asked. "Hell no." I said as I pulled out my broken butterfly. "Lets kill this bitch!" I laughed.

"I want you all to try and kill me-you pathetic Americans have no business traveling here anyway but Ms. Interpreter I want you to stay for my sake. We should be how do you say, discussing briefly…" Salazar commented. "Sicko!" I fired a shot in Salazar's eye. He flinched at the pain and laughed. "Oh Leina that doesn't phase me." Salazar said as he shot one of his snake like arms at the railing. Pulling of the railing caused me and Ada to jump to a different platform. "Let me help you there Ms. Interpreter." Salazar wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. "Damn you! Let me go!" I yelled. Ada fired a few shots at Salazar's arm which caused him to drop me. "Leon!" I called out as he ran to catch me. Leon caught me just in time as he Salazar was about to grab me by the leg. Leon placed me down on my feet. "Krauser! I don't think Salazar was planning for your stay…what are you going to do?" Leon asked. Krauser shrugged, "Probably help kill this thing I guess."

Salazar soon sent his little spider type of plagas after us. "Damn those things are ugly." I said as Krauser slit some of them. One of them jumped on my back but the dog bit it down hard. I pulled it out of the dog's mouth and Leon shot it. "I wonder how much can this bastard produce these?" he asked. "I do not know but let's have a blast." I joked around as I shot some of the spider plagas off. "Hey Krauser watch it!" Leon said as one of the spider plagas crawled over to Krauser from behind. "Jesus, this freak makes too many children of his kind…" Krauser said as he stomped on the spider plagas. The dog began attacking some of the spider plagas right beside me as I shot some of them. "Good boy now stay beside me…" I ordered. The dog barked angrily as he bit on of the spider plagas on the leg. Salazar sent one of his arms after me again but the dog bit it just in time. "Ack! You damn mutt you shouldn't be living this long-so how did he?" Salazar's eye widened, "Leina! You gave him some of your blood?" I turned to face Salazar's gaze. "Yeah-when I sensed the dog having the curse too, I gave him some of my blood willingly…so he is now completely free of the las plagas! Of course even with the plague I guess he could never desire to harm me at all." I explained as I shot Salazar in one of his long tentacle arms. "Giving up my own blood doesn't kill, now does it?" I ask rhetorically as I held my broken butterfly down. Leon fired at the last spider plagas and walked up beside me.

"Okay then, that's settled, we all plan to kill this thing." Leon said nodding. "Leon…" I mumbled. "Yeah Leina?" Leon kissed my forehead. "Lets finish this bastard." I said smiling gently. "Yeah." Leon agreed. "Here use this-!" Ada yelled as she threw a rocket launcher to us. I caught it and gave her a blank stare. I then nodded in agreement, "Thank you…Ada." I gave the rocket launcher to Leon. "Leon finish him." I said as I held the dog and backed away slowly. Leon pulled me close to him and placed my hand on the side of the rocket launcher. "Heh, lets do this…" I said smiling. By that time We fired the missile as Ada and Krauser kept stalling for us. The two then disappeared right before the blast trying to get out of range. Leon and I ran away from the blast just before the impact could get to us.

As the smoke fogged up the whole area, Leon held me close to him as I held the dog in my arms. "Leon you alive?" Ada yelled. "Yeah, I'm fine! Krauser!" Leon answered. "What!" Krauser rudely responded. "You seem alive and kicking!" I commented. "Shut up-this isn't over!" Krauser spat out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission 24: One Stalker, More To Go…

As the battle lasted for a while; Leina and Leon head through the military base once more. Ashley meets up with them safely but Louis on the other hand is about to serve his punishment. What could this punishment be though?


	24. Mission XXIV: One Stalker, More to go

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.  
Leina-A mysterious survivor of Raccoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)  
Mission 24: One Stalker, More To Go…

"Leon…is he gone?" I asked turning back to normal. Leon kissed my forehead gently hoping to calm me down a bit. "Yeah, from the looks and sense of it." Leon said. "How can it be from the looks of it? It's freaking foggy out there and I can't see crap Leon!" I pointed out. Leon laughed at me. I felt somewhat stupid. "Leon, what the hell is so funny?" I said pissed off. Leon stopped laughing and hugged me lightly. "It's nothing Leina, it's just that you seem to be normal now. I guess you control your sanity more often now." Leon said. "Yeah, somehow…" I said rubbing my head. I shook my head a few times trying to get out of being dizzy. The dog licked my cheek and I laughed softly. "Okay boy I'm back." I said petting him. "Ada?" I yelled. "Yes. I'm fine. I'm clearing out. This place has lost control filled with more regenerators and those damn wasps." She said putting the safety on her gun. Krauser nodded. "I am going to go on ahead. This shit gets better and better…" he said putting his dagger away. "I don't know what Salazar was up to but this is all Saddler's doing…remember that." Krauser finished. As the fog cleared up; everyone else was gone. Leon stood up along with me and the dog. "This is…" I stopped as I noticed the giant's dead body. "Not fair Leon. I want to kill Saddler for all that he has done." I said clenching my hands into fists. Leon placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Leina, we will finish Saddler once and for all." As we passed through the hallways we had to kill regenerators and large wasps that spat out acid. I opened a cell where Ashley hid in. "Ashley, you alright?" I asked. Ashley ran up to the bars in a hurry. She seemed unharmed physically. "Yeah, I'm alright. I found the machine where you can get rid of this thing. It's not far from here really but you need two people to operate it. Louis went somewhere I guess he went to steal something from the man with the red robe." Ashley said. Leon threw a mine on a few of the bars. "Ashley back away this thing is going to blow." he said. Ashley backed away as the bars flew off. Ashley walked out of the cell. "Okay, I will show you guys where the room is." She said. We started running through the halls where it lead us catching up with Louis. "Louis!" I yelled as he noticed us. "Hey, I got the antidote replica." Louis said as he held it out towards us. I ran to him but suddenly stop as he was stabbed through the chest with a long spear shaped tentacle. "Louis!" I screamed as the blade of the tentacle went further through his chest. Blood splattered all over the floor. Ashley began to gag. "Louis!" Leon yelled as the tentacle threw Louis across the hall. Louis fell limp and landed on his side. Leon ran over to him as the man in the red robe appeared from the corner. "So I see that Louis has betrayed us. Well death is the best punishment he will serve." he said. "Saddler, you bastard!" Leon said angrily. I rolled Louis to his side and placed him on his back. "Louis, you need help." I said holding him in place. Louis coughed up some blood and nodded, "You must stop Saddler…he's the one behind everything…" Louis pointed to the man in the red robe. "What!" I turned to Saddler. "Yes, he was controlling Salazar and caused that fool to release the las plagas, the priest is dead already because he was planning to escape earlier. Take this…it's the antidote replica-the only copy to destroy the las plagas." Louis handed me the antidote. The dog stood in front of Ashley growling at Saddler. Leon kneeled beside Louis as Saddler walked away. "Louis hang in there." Leon ordered. Louis turned his head over to Leon, "You American's depend on your own will too much; when you die you must die and deal with it." Louis laughed weakly. "Louis shut up-this isn't the time for jokes." I said wiping a few tears. "Oh look Leina cares for a strange man she only met a few times." Louis smiled weakly. "Leon, take care of Saddler-that bastard has gone too far with his plans for conquering the countries." he said holding out his hand for the last time before he dropped it slowly on the ground. "Louis?" I called out as he closed his eyes slowly. "Louis?" I poked his side gently. "Louis!" Leon yelled out aloud. "Louis served his purpose for Saddler but my purpose is not over to kick his ass!" I said suddenly rising up and running out. "Leina wait!" Leon ordered as I left. "Leina is sad isn't she?" Ashley asked. "Yes. Very much but she is going to put that sadness in to anger soon enough. We got to follow her or she is going to suffer more." Leon answered as he stood up. The dog whined as he rubbed his head against Ashley's leg. "We need to go find her." Leon sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission 25: Apprentice…

Louis is dead now. This means it gets more personal for Leina. Leon and Ashley find Leina in the machinery room where the contraption is used for destroying the las plagas. Hope is coming for the best. All may think… 


	25. Mission XXV: Apprentice

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.  
Leina-A mysterious survivor of Raccoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)  
Mission 25: Apprentice…

"Leina, where are you?" Ashley called out as she walked into the machinery room. "I am right here." I said looking at the controls. I pressed the button to activate it. "We got to hurry-get on it." I ordered. Ashley got on to the seat. I started pressing the buttons which caused a laser to go through her chest. Leon glanced at the monitor where it displayed the las plagas with in Ashley's rib cage. "God, is that the thing inside?" Leon asked. "Yes…" I answered moving the laser in place. "Ashley this won't last long. I promise you this." I said turning the machine to lock. Leon helped Ashley off of the machine and got in the seat. I activated the machine again. I watched the monitor show the las plagas disappear. "Okay now that that's done. Let's hurry." I said. Leon got down and shook his head a bit. "God…" he mumbled. "What is it?" I asked. Ashley and the dog left the room already. Leon pulled me to him and kissed me roughly. "I needed that…" he murmured. "Leon, you're okay now." I said smiling gently. "Yes thanks to you…" he said kissing me again. "Leon, we can't do this now." I said giggling. "Yeah I know. We will do this later." Leon sighed. "Okay now lets get Saddler." I said as we walked towards the door. Suddenly I heard Ashley scream. We ran out and headed Ashley's way. "Leon! Leina! There's a-!" Ashley pointed as it showed up. "Louis mentioned something about it! But god I did not know it would be a freaking experiment!" I said as the dog growled. Leon pulled out his gun. "Shit this place is falling apart," Leon noticed an alarm on the wall. "How do we get out of it?" Ashley asked scared. "Watch!" I hopped the wall and shot a few mines at the beast. This thing had a long tongue like a licker but it looked uglier and larger in size and appearance. The dog pushed Ashley out of the way as it blew a part into pieces. Blood covered the floor now which gave us all a reason to hurry up and proceed through. "Okay here's the plan-there are more coming our way so Leina you protect Ashley and get through while I will distract these things." Leon suggested. "Leon, are you crazy?" I stammered. "Leina just do it!" Leon ordered. "Got it. Here." I handed Leon the mine thrower. "Come on Ashley lets get through here." I said taking her arm. "Okay." she agreed. The dog barked urgently sensing another it coming. As we entered the next hall, the one behind us blew up and fell down into the darkness. "This is going to be harder than I thought." I said looking back. "Let's just continue if this keeps up." Ashley said. "Yeah." I picked the dog up and ran ahead. It showed up in front of us but I pulled out the broken butterfly and shot it into a corner a few times. "Leon!" I called out. "Got it." Leon shot a few mines at the it and it blew up into pieces. "Shit-lets go." Leon said as he ran towards the door. We all left the hall before it blew up again. "How many more do we need to go through?" I asked panting. "That was the last one." Leon said assured. "Hopefully…now how can we get the hell out of here?" I said catching my breathe. "We are almost done." Ashley said cheerfully. "Yeah you're right. Now we got to get Krauser." I nodded. "He isn't that far from here I bet." Leon said thinking of Krauser's current location. "Is this Krauser anything serious?" Ashley asked. "Yeah, he is a hazard to all of us but I think I will take care of him when we meet up. He is fast but we must get used to it or he's going to kill our asses before we know it." Leon said cautious. The dog pulled my pant's leg and whined. "He's not that far is he boy?" I asked the dog. The dog nodded in agreement as he backed away behind me. "Damn, I guess this is not over quite yet. Leon…we have to go and hurry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission 26: Disappeared Until Dawn…

Too many have suffered and now Leon finishes his battle with Krauser. Blood spills all around the floor and Leina has ran off to finish her conversation that has started with Ada. 


	26. Mission XXVI: Disappeared until Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.  
Leina-A mysterious survivor of Raccoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)  
Mission 26: Disappeared until Dawn…

As Leon and I opened the large metal door; Krauser was standing in the middle of the chained looking floor tapping his boot. He had his arms crossed with one dagger in his hand. The sight of him pissed off was very amusing to me but to him it was very different. "So I see you found your way through the its." he stated walking towards us. "Oh you mean those bitches back there-yeah they were pretty happy that we were there well until Leon shot them of course." I laughed ignorantly. "So that means they meant nothing to you all. I am very offended, I thought that you would enjoy the company Saddler made for you all. Well then I guess I'd have to kill you for hating the welcome committee." Krauser said as he charged at us. Leon got in front of the rest with his dagger placed ahead of his body. "Leina…you know what to do." he said. "Got it!" I grabbed Ashley's arm and picked the dog up. "We got to get to safety if you want to get back home." I said as we began to run. Suddenly I noticed a chain hanging from the ceiling. "Hey Ashley, get a hold on that and swing to that high point up there." I pointed out. "Uh okay." Ashley said grabbing a hold on the metal rope. This wasn't suppose to be a game of go hide-and-seek-and-you-won't-get-your-ass-killed kind of game. Ashley swung atop a platform and landed on it clumsily. The dog and I swung unto a platform with a damaged metal railing that had a ladder hanging from it.  
Ada was watching the battle very carefully and then turned to me with cautious eyes. "Having fun with being the audience, huh Ada?" I said putting the dog down. The dog didn't bark but he growled at Ada as he stepped in front of me. "So is this the infamous little dog I heard so much about from headquarters-isn't he suppose to have the las plagas within him too?" Ada said. I shook my head, "Not anymore I got it out of him. By giving him little of my blood, just a few drops of my blood and the damned plague is gone. Isn't that so wonderful? I can't believe that my blood has such powers that normal human blood can't even contain or maintain in this lively universe. But I wonder…how come that even though I have the vaccine, you guys don't want me to be taken in your corporation?" I glared at her. Ada shrugged her bare shoulders. "Define 'Taken' Leina-the Corporation would have loved to kidnapped you if it was that simple. We are practically studying you for more evidence of your actual being besides you going off once in a while. I would love to see you beg for forgiveness after the hell you caused with us. Ruining our plans, you have got some nerve to piss off some of the members besides me and Krauser…" Ada explained harshly as she turned her eyes over to the fight once more. I clenched my fists in anger but controlled myself not to punch her. "Damn it, is this stupid plague all because of me?" I thought as I turned my eyes also over to the fight. Leon and Krauser were going at it with blood drops spilling all over the floor. Even though I was not the type of being squeamish too much blood would actually turn me into me alter self. Thus causing more bloodshed. "What did I really want in fighting…was it pain? Hearing people scream after suffering so much pain from seeing others face the same tragedy? God only knew what I wanted and what I didn't. But this seems so connected to the incident six years ago-but these aren't zombies, their eyes are still remaining to be humane. I know Leon noticed this too. He said it himself…" I thought as I watched Leon move from one attack to a dodge the next. I closed my eyes tightly trying to get rid of the nightmares of six years ago. "I must find a way…" I mumbled softly. Ada glanced at me, "What?" I held up the broken butterfly shakily. I pointed the gun at Krauser hoping to graze him for a while. "I said I must find a way!" I yelled as I fired a shot. The single shot I fired got Krauser in the arm which caused him to stumble back. "Why you wench!" Krauser scolded at me. "Shut up and back away from Leon! Or do you want to die like the others I have taken lives away from because of Birkin!" I shouted in anger. "Fuck you wench!" Krauser came at me. This time I didn't lose my sanity I was just pissed off but my blood was on fire with power because of the vaccine. I jumped off the railing as I clicked my gun in check and pointed it at him again. Krauser didn't have any gun but he had a dagger with a sharp blade. I fired another shot which caused Krauser to stagger. "Bastard die!" I screamed out as I landed on the ground. "You kill Leon you bastard and I will sent you to hell! Get that now in thick skull Krauser! I am in charge now-and this time it's personal!" I stated with a grin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission 27: Death's Choice…

Seeing a person's pain is really amusing for Leina when she is amused with the sight of blood after suffering the pain from six years ago. Now that she has Krauser down on the floor counting not for chickens but his lifeline. Is this the end of Leina's pain as we know it? 


	27. Mission XXVII: Death's Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.  
Leina-A mysterious survivor of Raccoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)  
Mission 27: Death's Choice…

"Come on Krauser. Don't tell me you are not having fun feeling bullets going through your body; ah so you figured out that me having strange effects in my blood and the purpose of ruining your fun would fuck up everything right?" I said walking up to him. Krauser began to cough up blood a little bit. Leon stood silent. Ada didn't take her eyes of the fight still but this time I was in play. The dog began barking at me. "Lust, Greed, Power…few words can affect a person can't it Krauser? I really do want to know how much pain you can suffer when I keep firing bullets through that tough thick skin you got there." I said laughing. Krauser stood up slowly. Leon grabbed my arm gently and pulled me close to him. "Leina, what is wrong?" he asked. "Why ask that Leon, the damn Umbrella Corp. wants to keep on studying me because I am fucking up their plans. I guess my being is meant to be the con of their damn business." I said pointing my gun at Krauser's face. "Well this is getting good, she finally understands the purpose of reality now." Ada said leaving the room. The dog jumped down the railing and landed behind Leon's feet. It started barking in anger again. "Leon, let's leave now. Saddler has taken too much fun in toying with us." I said. "Yeah, Ashley jump down." Leon ordered. "Are you crazy? It is too high to jump from with out breaking a bone Leon." Ashley complained. I nodded and mumbled," Whiney bitch…lets go already." Leon walked over to where Ashley was and held his arms out. "Come on already, I will catch you." he said calmly. "Alright." Ashley said before she jumped down. Ashley screamed ridiculously as she was falling 50 feet in the air. Leon caught her as she stopped screaming. Ashley was shaking for a few seconds as she was placed on her feet. Krauser stood up slowly glancing at his bullet wounds. "So you think killing me would be such an easy task…well I got something for you Ms. Interpreter. When Saddler takes you for his entertainment, scream for him. He would enjoy that." Krauser laughed evilly. I glared at him then began walking away. As we left the room, it was the exit to the outside. The outside was not pretty though. It was like a war out there. The villagers were running around with machine guns, Gatling guns, missiles, and mines. This was too much for one person to go through with out getting hurt or at least killed. "Damn it. This is like a war zone but it is all for us." I said worried.  
"Yeah but what else can we do we must get through to the other side." Leon said. "I guess so but how are we going to get through with all those towers sending lasers at us-the system controls are way up there and I can't get there in a short amount of time. Unless…" I started to think until a helicopter appeared flying ahead of us. "You guys need back up?" Mike announced out on the intercom of the helicopter. I looked at the sky and smiled. "Hey-good call." I said on my mouth piece. "You came just at the right time but it took you long enough though." Leon said. "Hey I had a bit of a delay when I tried to get over this place. Come on it ain't that clean around here. Gee I wonder why the president's daughter would be here." Mike said. "Oh just get to those damn towers Mike and I'll buy drinks when we get back. How's that?" Leon said. "Fine by me I'll do that." Mike headed towards the water tower and knocked it down causing it to kill a group of villagers. "Well that works somehow. I'm going up ahead." I said running off towards a control tower. The dog followed me but I left Ashley with Leon. As I continued running I ran across some other villagers, but I dodged their shooting. "Lets see control tower number one-bingo!" I entered through the door and punched out the villager standing by the controls. "Okay this job is not going to be so easy." I said pressing the target setting buttons. "Okay Mike is already on ahead but he is going to take awhile…" I thought as I started moving the crane forcing the gun aiming at the other tower. The villagers began yelling Spanish in anger and confusion until I blasted it. "Leina, I see you knocked down a tower…you only have two more to go besides the one you're in." Leon said in his mouth piece. "Got it Leon. Almost done with the second tower. You guys go on a head I just got some information from Mike." I said knocking down the last tower. "Alright Leina, be careful." Leon said. "Don't worry me and the dog are having a lot of fun kicking ass up here. So take care of Ashley and finish off Saddler and get us home."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission 28: Ties of treason…

They are finally getting close to getting the mission completed hopefully. Finishing off the last tower and heading towards the gate will be a piece of cake hopefully…if Saddler lets them all go that is. 


	28. Mission XXVIII: Ties of Treason

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.  
Leina-A mysterious survivor of Raccoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes. 

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)  
Mission 28: Ties of treason..

"Okay boy we're almost done here. Lets go to the others after we are finished with knocking towers down." I said cheerfully as the dog barked in happiness and excitement. I then set the tower to self destruct. "Lets get the hell out of here now." I said running with the dog following me. I then jumped out of the window and fell on the ground roughly. The dog landed gently on my back. "Shit." I mumbled as I struggled to get up with the dog on me. "Boy can you get off my back?" I asked hoping not to snap instantly. The dog jumped off knowing my intensity and smiled. I sat up rubbing by hip and then stood up. "Okay now we must get to the main power center." I said as I started running. The main power center was the tower that was not far from where I was currently. Gunshots were still going until we entered the tower. "Okay, Leon where are you?" I called in my mouth piece. "I'm at the top of the main power center, you?" he responded. I smiled in assurance. "Okay I am going up. Meet you there if you're still alive by then." I teased. "Oh don't worry about that. After this you are going to get a spanking for your enjoyment." Leon added. "Please your hand plus my butt means you know what." I said signing out. As I walked up the stairs I noticed that dead bodies were lying on each other step we came across. The sight of it didn't seem to bother me at all. As I reached the top; I kicked the door open. "Okay I'm here." I said. Ashley turned to me. "Hey Leina!" she said waving. "Hey Ashley. Hey Leon." I waved back as I walked up to them. "Well, what's going on?" I asked Leon. Leon nodded as the helicopter came. "So Leina, I see you got stronger from last time you fought some criminals." Mike said laughing. "Shut up! I am not that weak." I turned away. Leon laughed as he placed a hand on my head and started running his fingers through my hair. "Come on, let's go home Leina." Leon said smiling. I made a twisted glare and shook my head. "Yeah, yeah okay. I'm ready." I said finally. "Okay lets get you all in-!" Mike said before a missile was fired at the helicopter. The helicopter went down in flames as villagers began surrounding us. "What now!" Ashley said. I pulled out the broken butterfly and my sword. Leon pulled out a pistol. "This is not going so well." I said as the villagers got closer. Leon was silent but he had a few words to say, "This has gone too far now, Louis is gone, Mike is gone, this Saddler bastard has a lot of guts trying to piss me off and get me going. Leina we're going to kill him for more than the pleasure of blood"  
I sighed and shook my head in agreement. "Okay, lets go. We got to complete this mission whether we enjoy it or not." I said as I began to slice the villagers into pieces. "Ashley stay behind me." Leon ordered. "Got it." Ashley went behind Leon. The dog chose to stay in front of Ashley as I kept slashing and shooting. Leon then pulled out a flash grenade with ease and threw it in the ground. All the villagers went blind for a few minutes and I set the power center to self destruct also but in fifty-two seconds so we had to leave quickly. "Leon this place is going to blow so we better hurry or we're screwed in being dead." I said. As we left the tower Ashley pointed to an empty truck and we hopped in. Leon and I stayed in the back while Ashley drove. She drove like there was hell because she was going very fast and wild with the wheels. "Damn it Ashley could you make it any harder for me to stand!" I yelled as I fell on my butt. Leon held me in place as he lifted me up. "Hey! I'm trying to get us safely their Leina-so cool your complaining until we get to Saddler!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Mission 29: The Final Confrontation…

Finally, the four meet up with Saddler for a final confrontation. Ada appears mysteriously hanging from a crane. Ashley is forced to stay behind and Leina has to keep Saddler from getting to Ashley while Leon fights him. This could be a bit difficult…


	29. Mission XXIX: The Final Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.  
Leina-A mysterious survivor of Raccoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes.

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)  
Mission 29: The Final Confrontation…

As the ride felt like shit; Leon reloaded his gun. I kissed Leon hoping to stop my dizziness. Leon hugged me tightly. "Leina, we got some company…" Leon muttered as he brushed his lips against mine. I turned to the villagers hopping on the back of the truck in front of us. "Fuck…" I said as I shot them off. Leon gave me a smirk and kissed me again. "Leon you don't have that thing in you anymore." I said. "I know I just want to do this before we go fight again." Leon said. I kissed him gently and laughed. "Leon come on…we'll be able to do this when we get home. Okay?" I said. Leon shrugged. "Fine. We'll delay it once more. But I think we got more company in the vehicle approaching us from behind." Leon said pulling out his rocket launcher. "Oh shit…I'm backing away." I said as I went behind him. Leon held the rocket launcher low so it could basically aim for the tires. "Here we go." Leon said as he fired it. The truck blew its tires out and flew back flipping upside down. I started to laugh, "Great shot." The rest of the ride was smooth sailing unless you want to ignore the riding over dead bodies and debris. As the truck stopped we jumped off the back of the truck. Ashley opened the door and got out of the seat. "Okay we're here safe and sound." she said flipping a strand of her blonde hair back. "He's in there. I pointed out ahead as Leon ran ahead. "We better get going or more villagers will come after us." I said running. "Right." Ashley agreed as she began running after me. As we ran after Leon until we reached towards the docks. "What the fuck is this?" I said as I saw Ada tied up hanging from a rope with a large crane. "Ada! Open your eyes!" I yelled out. Ada opened her eyes slowly. "You okay?" I yelled again. Ada shook her head. "What the-!" Ada looked surprise to find herself this way. Leon threw his dagger at the rope and Ada fell down onto the luggage cover. "So I see this is how the American movies would do it. Am I right?" Saddler said clapping his hands as he appeared. "You dirty little-" I started to speak. "Please cut the name calling mess it is not becoming of you Ms. Interpreter." Saddler interrupted me. I glared at him with my eyes wide and didn't say anything more. "So you also brought the girl safely back to us Mr. Scott, or shall I call you Leon?" Saddler said. "It doesn't matter because now you are going to be finished." Leon held out his gun. "Oh so you want me dead now, well lets see you take this." Saddler said as he held out his staff. "It's not going to work Saddler the las plagas are out of them completely so keep waving that staff like an idiot and see what happens." I laughed. "Why you wench, how could you do such a thing…never mind I shall have you all exterminated for such insolence!" Saddler said as he transformed to his true self. "Oh crap." I said pulling out my gun. "This is going to be worse than dealing with that colonial midget." Ashley stayed behind me. She didn't seem to be amazed at Saddler's being. "That man is a freak!" Ashley screamed. "No kidding little miss high and order." I thought. Saddler laughed roughly. "See how much of a freak I become after I finish you off along with the others girl!" He said with his long snake like tongue sticking out of his canine type of teeth. Saddler had eyes-just one large eye for his face and some other eyes located in different places. This thing had more tails that were spear like including the one he used to stab Louis in the chest with. This shit was not very funny. I clicked the safety off my broken butterfly gun and started firing at Saddler while he was fighting Leon. "Damn it! The guns are no use. What the hell are we gonna do Leon?" I yelled. "For now, protect Ashley. She has to stay alive or we fail the mission." Leon said dodging one of Saddler's tails. "I know that but what about you?" I said worried. Leon ran to a control system and hopped on the platform. He began to operate causing a large amount of metal poles to bash in to Saddler hard enough to cause him to stagger on one side. Leon began to run out of ideas until Ada stood there holding a special rocket launcher. It was a certain rocket launcher which causes an instant knock out. "Here!" She threw it to Leon. Leon caught it and thanked her by nodding his head. Leon jumped down and grabbed the rocket launcher. "Take this!" Leon said as he fired the last missile. Saddler roared aloud as the missile went into his body. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light causing everyone to stand still covering their eyes from being blind. After the flash disappeared, I heard a helicopter came and Ada grabbed the rope ladder taking the antidote. She then disappeared with a grin over her face. "That bitch left…" I said watching the helicopter fly away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission 30: Mission Complete…

Saddler is dead and now they have to return home; there is one more problem the place is about to self destruct. Now they have to leave the place. But how? 


	30. Mission XXX: Mission Complete

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of capcom or the series of resident evil. I own oc characters.  
Leina-A mysterious survivor of Raccoon City. She is an old friend of Leon's and decides to go along with him on his missions since the destruction a few years ago. She and Leon usually have small arguments but they get along. She has dark brown hair with light brown highlights and light brown eyes. 

Vein-A resident in Europe. This young man plans to have Leina dead for a secret organization. He stalks Leina as if he knows something about her… (His eyes are bronze but they turn dark brown, his hair color is brownish-black)  
Mission 30: Mission Complete…

I closed my eyes and focused on the soft rumble I heard. "Uh Leon we got to leave." I said. "I know Leina. You want to get off this island military base." Leon said calmly. I shook my head, "That isn't the point; this place is going to self destruct any minute now and I don't think I want to die at this age." I said. "Yeah, you got a point there." Leon said with a sigh. Ashley looked around quickly spotting a speed boat at the edge of the damaged dock. "Hey look you guys." Ashley pointed out to the speed boat. "Good thinking Ashley-lets get going!" I said cheerfully. We ran towards the speed boat and jumped in. Leon started the speed boat up and we began moving. We all headed through the taverns that was filled with ocean water. Leon sped up the speed as the ridges hanging from the top of the tavern began to fall.

He also had to make some twists and turns to get through before the place exploded. Right when we got out Leon slowed the boat down. I leaned back petting the dog. Ashley began talking to Leon. "Well done Leon, mission accomplished!" she said cheerfully. "So um, Leon after we get home, do you want to have some overtime?" Ashley added. With those words I flare up but kept my appearance calm. "Okay that's it bitch!" I said as I threw Ashley overboard. Ashley screamed before she hit the water. "Leina." Leon laughed. "Don't ever think about you freaking slut! You may be the president's daughter but I might as well just kick your stupid ass any time now!" I yelled pissed off. Ashley popped her head up out of the water and coughed a bit.

"Okay, okay. I thought you were just Leon's toy." Ashley said. "Sex Toy? WHAT!" I yelled as I forced Ashley's head in the water, "So after all this time you wanted to be screwed by my man! Well guess what how about you get screwed by a few sharks under water whore!" Leon pulled me back and kissed me roughly calming me down. "Okay you feel better now?" Leon asked. I touched Leon's chest gently and kissed him. "I feel much better now can you get Ashley out of the water-I don't want to do an attempt murder and I think going home with her safe and sound is a good idea…" I said. Leon pulled Ashley out of the water and started the boat again. "Okay, lets go on home." he said as we all watched the sun rise. As we dropped Ashley off; Leon and I walked outside the building and got into the car. The dog hopped into the back seat.

"So what are we going to do now Leon? We've completed the mission and you haven't been assigned another mission yet." I said as I sat in the passenger's seat. Leon sat in the driver's seat and started the black colored convertible. It began to rain so Leon already had the hood up. "Well, do you want to go home? We have a lot to catch up on and I don't mean by started a conversation." Leon said with a smirk. I blushed and nodded in agreement. "Okay but lets get something to eat first, I'm hungry, and then we can burn off some energy. If you're ready for it that is…" I teased. "Oh the hell I am ready for it." Leon said as we drove off. The dog barked in the back cheerfully. "Hey don't go peeing in the seats boy." Leon said looking in his rear view mirror. I giggled a bit and looked out the window. "I wonder if this is going to be our last mission together Leon…" I said sadly. "Nope, we are going to have more missions together. I promise that." Leon said kissing me as he stopped at a red light. "I just know this is not over yet."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auther's note: Thanks for reading my fanfic based on the Resident Evil 4 game, my cousin got me hooked on playing this horror game which it does scare the crap out of me when I play it late at night. This is also the first horror based fanfic I completed too; I am also going to finish the Devil May Cry fanfic I am doing. I am also going to finishing my other fanfics while I start new ones. I somehow try to connect oc characters with characters and the storyline. I'm getting better at it every time I finish each chapter… Oh, here are my upcoming fanfics:

Experiment: Zoanthrope Pegasus…(Bakuryuoc, Xionoc, Longoc, Shenlongoc)

Heaven and Hell…(Chaosoc, Ziggyoc, Albedooc, Jinoc)…

The Demon Princess….(Zidaneoc)…

Taken By The Darkness…(Kadajoc, Yazoooc, Lozoc, Vincentoc, Sephirothoc)…

The Saint Alchemist…(Edoc, Aloc)…

Heartless Chains…(Rikuoc)…

The Nightmare Of The Gods…(Gokuoc, Hakkaioc, Sanzooc, Gojyooc)…

Broken Timeline…(Sesshoumaruoc, Narakuoc)…

Tainted Snow…(Hyogaoc, Shunoc, Ikkioc, Shiryuoc)…

.hack/Twilight Breaker…(Kiteoc, Balmungoc, Sanjurooc, Elkoc, Kazuoc, Ococ)…

Thanks for reading, I am also finishing up my other fanfics: go ahead and read them-hope you enjoy it!


End file.
